Verdades Reveladas
by Hanabi no Sekai
Summary: "AU" Hinata y Naruto son pareja; pero, Hinata desaparece un día sin decir adiós, dejando al chico confundido y adolorido. Cinco años después la Hyuga regresa y los secretos detrás de su partida se revelaran.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.-

Una joven de cabello negro-azulado se encontraba observando como los rayos del sol que ingresaban por las ventanas de su apartamento iluminaban el lugar; este era uno de esos días en los que la melancólica aparecía y le hacia recordar viejos tiempos, cuando era completamente feliz, cuando era una chiquilla de dieciocho años con sueños y metas por cumplir… no una mujer de veintitrés años llena de pesadillas, decepciones y rencor.

Hacia ya cinco años que había dejado al chico que amaba. Cada día lo recordaba y por mucho que lo odiara, no se arrepentía de su decisión; sabía, que dada la situación alejarse había sido la mejor solución.

_- Hinata, he encontrado un prometido para ti._

_La joven de ojos perla miro a su padre, un hombre alto de cabello castaño y iguales a los suyos; sorprendida por lo que oía._

_- Padre; Naruto y yo estamos saliendo…_

_- Ambos sabemos que es algo pasajero. Ese chico solo esta contigo porque no puede estar con ese chica pelirosa._

Sakura Haruno; el primer amor del que fue su novio en aquella época. Naruto Namikaze, un chico rubio de ojos azules, lleno de energía, capaz de querer a todo el mundo y proteger a sus seres queridos.

Durante su niñez, el rubio estaba completamente enamorado de Sakura, una chica alegre aunque debías tenerle miedo cuando se enojase; cosa, que ocurría muy seguido cuando Naruto estaba cerca de ella intentando llamar su atención. Tras insistir por años de enamorar a la ojijade; al final, el rubio se rindió y siguió con su vida.

_- Eso no es cierto; Naruto…_

_- No te ama_ la interrumpió Hiashi malhumorado por la insistencia de su hija en un imposible_ tarde o temprano te romperá el corazón, asi que será mejor que te olvides de él de una vez._

_¿Olvidarlo? ¿Después de todo lo que le costo hacer que se interesara en ella? No, ni loca; su padre no lo comprendía y seguramente no lo haría nunca._

_- No lo haré_ dijo con seguridad._

_- ¡¿Te atreves a contradecirme?!_ grito el hombre aun mas enojado que antes._

_- ¡Amo a Naruto y el me ama! ¡No voy a dejarlo para casarme con alguien que tú elijas!_

La ojiperla recorrió con la mirada la sala de su apartamento, aunque realmente no miraba nada en específico. En verdad había creído que podría estar con el rubio, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba; su padre se las arreglo para destrozar sus esperanzas colocándola entre la espada y la pared, por lo que tuvo que tomar una decisión, una decisión que resulto ser la mas difícil de toda su vida.

- ¿Podrías dejar de ponerte tan melancólica cada año?_ pregunto una joven sentada en el marco de una de las ventanas que daba a la calle.

- No estoy melancólica_ dijo suspirando_ solo me pregunto como estará… _ su voz desapareció y no pudo pronunciar el nombre del ojiazul.

La chica en la ventana suspiro. Cada año sucedía lo mismo; había días en los que su amiga recordaba el pasado y se quedaba pensativa por horas.

- Podrías bajarte de ahí TenTen, si Souichi te ve, querrá hacer lo mismo_ dijo Hinata sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Pensar en lo que pudo haber sido no te servirá de nada_ dijo la castaña de cabello largo y ojos color chocolate mientras bajaba del marco de la ventana para quedarse apoyada contra la misma_ solo te estas lastimando, Souichi es lo mas importante ahora.

- Lo se, es imposible que lo olvide_ dijo levantándose del sillón donde estaba para dirigirse a la ventana_ a veces desearía no haber huido_ agrego mirando la calle.

- Por eso intente convencerte de que no lo hicieras, pero puedes llegar a ser muy testaruda cuando te lo propones_ dijo con tono caprichoso.

La ojiperla dirigió una mirada ceñuda a su compañera.

- No me mires asi_ dijo esta señalándola con el dedo índice_ debiste quedarte y hablar con Naruto, entre los dos hubiesen encontrado una solución.

- Su abuela no hubiese aceptado aquella situación.

- No podías saberlo y en cualquier caso, la opinión de ella no importaba mucho.

- Tsunade confió mucho en mi, esperaba mas de mi de lo que fui capaz de darle.

- Ella te quería, al igual que toda la familia de Naruto, si hubieses hablado con ella…

- ¡Irme fue lo mejor y lo sabes!_ protesto Hinata gritando_ ¡No tuve opción!

- ¡Entonces no te arrepientas ahora!

Se miraron largo rato, hasta que la ojiperla desvió la mirada. Sabia que irse no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en su vida, pero tomando en cuanta las cosas que sucedían en aquel momento no tuvo opción.

Su padre era un hombre difícil de tratar y que no se rendía fácilmente ante un plan que se le ocurriese, no importaba lo que tuviese que hacer para lograr el objetivo, el simplemente no se detendría por "pequeños" detalles insignificantes y eso era su relación con Naruto para el… un detalle insignificante del cual no debía preocuparse. ¿Qué importaba lo que ella quisiera? ¿Qué importaba que Naruto fuese un gran chico, heredero de una empresa importante? Hiashi tenía sus propios planes y ella solo era un estorbo, algo que debía ser quitado del camino o de lo contrario ese plan fallaría.

Cerro sus manos en puños al recordar a su padre; un hombre que ni siquiera merecía que ella le guardase ningún tipo de respeto… lo único que ella guardaba hacia el era rencor. Había destrozado su vida solo para lograr unir su empresa con la de los Uchiha y los Namikaze; una unión de negocios, una unión que el esperaba lo dejase en un futuro con el control de las otras dos empresas.

El ruido del motor de una motocicleta la saco de sus pensamientos. Al mirar por la ventana pudo notar a un joven castaño de cabello en punta bajar de una harley cargando en sus manos varias bolsas con alimentos.

- Mira quien apareció_ dijo TenTen observando al mismo chico que ella_ Kiba viene a salvar el día otra vez_ agrego con sarcasmo.

Hinata sonrió. Luego de irse de su antiguo hogar, solo Kiba y TenTen habían logrado mantenerse a su lado; la chica por ser su mejor amiga y el chico por ser bastante testarudo y no rendirse hasta encontrarla… algo que ella esperaba hiciese Naruto.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Tras un par de años, comprendió que en cierta forma su padre tenia razón, Naruto no la amaba tanto como ella creía y ese pensamiento era uno de los pocos que la mantenían con la idea de que marcharse había sido lo mejor.

Pocos segundos después, unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron girarse mientras TenTen abría.

Kiba Inuzuka, con su cabello castaño oscuro alborotado y sus ojos cafés entro al apartamento unos segundos después con los brazos llenos de bolsas de alimentos. TenTen se acerco con una sonrisa sarcástica y se le arrebato diciendo:

- Buenas ¿Cómo has estado Kiba?

- Fantástico_ sonrió este antes de mirar a la ojiperla y añadir_ Buenas Hina-chan, espero que no te moleste que haya hecho la compra.

- ¿Cómo nos va a molestar Kiba?_ dijo la castaña mientras caminaba a la cocina.

- No tenias que hacerlo… pero gracias_ dijo Hinata tratando de ser amable y desviar el mal humor de TenTen

- ¿Qué le pasa?_ pregunto el chico en un susurro una vez estuvo al lado de la ojiperla.

- De nuevo le has ganado_ dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros.

Kiba solo negó con la cabeza. El y TenTen eran amigos… aunque se pasasen la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo por tonterías.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo_ dijo por fin el Inuzuka.

Hinata asintió y tomaron asiento en el sofá mientras TenTen regresaba de la cocina y se quedaba apoyada en la puerta de la sala, dándoles asi un poco de privacidad; después de todo ella sabia lo que el castaño iba a decirle a su amiga.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kiba-kun?_ pregunto la ojiperla curiosa.

- Como sabes, vivo en Konoha con los demás.

- Lo se, hablando de ellos ¿Cómo se encuentran?

- Todos ocupados con sus trabajo_ dijo algo preocupado.

Hinata al verlo comenzó a sospechar que algo ocurría y por algún motivo su amigo quería decirle y al mismo tiempo no quería.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

El castaño la miro, eran buenos amigos desde la niñez… eran prácticamente hermanos. Estuvieron juntos durante toda la infancia, compartiendo todo con el otro, conociendo todo del otro.

- Naruto y Sakura se comprometieron hace unos meses.

La ojiperla no mostró cambio alguno en su expresión, ni una lagrima cruzo su rostro; pero ambos sabían que la noticia le dolía. A pesar de los años que han pasado ella aun ama a Naruto.

- Se casaran dentro de dos semanas_ agrego el Inuzuka.

La Hyuga se quedo en silencio. Naruto y Sakura comprometidos, no le sorprendía que el rubio fuese a casarse, el hecho de que ella lo dejara no implicaba que el detuviese su vida, pero… ¿Con Sakura? Después de tanto tiempo, pensó que en verdad el la había olvidado. Debía ser honesta consigo misma, no podía culparlo por estar con la ojijade, Naruto merecía ser feliz y quizás Sakura al fin se había enamorado de él.

- Hinata…

- Me alegro por ellos_ dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo.

Este no creyó su comentario, asi como tampoco lo hizo TenTen quien solo suspiro resignada ante la testarudez de su amiga.

- ¿De verdad?_ pregunto Kiba.

- Por supuesto, Naruto merece ser feliz, me alegra que después de tanto tiempo haya logrado conquistar a Sakura _ dijo Hinata bajando su mirada haciendo que su flequillo cubriera su rostro_ ella siempre fue importante para el_ agrego en un susurro.

- Solo esta con el por dinero_ dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

- Esta a su lado, eso es lo mas importante.

- Deberías volver_ dijo TenTen.

- Estoy bien aquí.

- ¡Naruto merece saber la verdad!_ soltó Kiba harto de esa actitud de "no me importa" que la ojiperla estaba mostrando.

- ¿Para qué?_ pregunto la peliazulada inocentemente.

- ¡Sabes muy bien porque!

- No grites por favor o Souichi despertara_ dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a su amigo.

- No tendría que hacerlo sino fueses tan testaruda_ dijo Kiba calmándose.

Despertar a Souichi no era justo, además si se levantaba de mal humor se quedaría molestándolo todo el rato que estuviese ahí y era importante hablar con Hinata.

- Se que les preocupo, pero de verdad… me alegra que Naruto siga con su vida.

- Los tres sabemos que mientes_ dijo TenTen _ Debes volver y arreglar todo antes de que sea tarde

- No lo haré

- ¡Hinata!_ grito Kiba de nuevo.

- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡No puedo volver!_ dijo la ojiperla comenzando a llorar_ si lo hago, solo sufriré mas.

Los dos castaños la miraron atentamente; sabían las razones por las que su amiga había abandonado Konoha; comprendían sus acciones y la mayoría de las veces no cuestionaban sus decisiones… pero esta vez, si Hinata se quedaba en las sombras sufriría más de lo que era capaz de soportar.

- Vuelve_ dijo Kiba acercándose a ella y sujetando sus manos_ hazlo o te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

La Hyuga negó.

- Es tarde_ dijo en voz baja.

- Nunca es tarde_ intervino TenTen.

- Esta vez si lo es; por favor comprendan que es mejor para todos que las cosas sigan asi.

Kiba negó resignado; soltó a su amiga, se dirigió a la puerta y abandono el lugar seguido por TenTen.

0o0o0o0

- Esta asustada_ dijo la castaña una vez que estuvieron en la calle y el chico subía en su moto.

- Se arrepentirá.

- Si, pero… no podemos hacer nada.

- Quizás si.

Chocolate y café se encontraron. La ojiperla los odiaría si se entrometían y los dos lo sabían muy bien, pero con el tiempo los perdonaría y ellos al menos le habrían dado una oportunidad de arreglar la situación.

- Hinata debe estar entre la espada y la pared, solo asi lograras que vuelva a poner un pie en Konoha; asi y por…

- Veré que puedo hacer_ dijo Kiba sonriendo con complicidad interrumpiendo la frase.

0o0o0o0

Una vez que sus amigos dejaron el lugar, Hinata seco sus lagrimas y levanto la mirada, en ella se podía ver el dolor que la noticia que había recibido le causo. Ella siempre tuvo esperanzas de que Naruto llegase un día, que aun siguiera queriéndola tanto como solía decir; aun cuando el no fue a buscarla, siempre tuvo esa pequeña esperanza latente; pero ahora…

Con pesadez se puso de pie y lentamente se dirigió al pasillo de su pequeño apartamento, camino hasta llegar a una habitación y abrió la puerta. El cuarto no era muy grande, estaba lleno de juguetes por todas partes; lápices de colores, hojas llenas de dibujos y escritos extraños cubrían el escritorio que estaba cerca de la ventana; al verlos no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura y desviar la mirada al autor de todo el desastre.

Un niño de no más de cuatro años de cabellos negroazulados se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su cama; al mirarlo la ojiperla suspiro resignada, el pequeño estaba acostado en diagonal, sus brazos abrazaban con fuerza un oso de peluche sobre su pecho y sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas.

En los últimos cinco años había sufrido mucho y solo Souichi la mantenía en pie. El era todo para ella; su luz, su fuerza y lo único que la mantendría atada a Naruto por siempre… su hijo era su vida y si algo llegase a sucederle su mundo acabaría.

* * *

_Hola he vuelto por estos lados con una nueva historia. Habra algo de AU porque de verdad queria hacer algo con las personalidades de los personajes, hacer que fuesen mas de lo que son realmente en el manga/anime._

_Como saben los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Si hay errores me disculpo... _

_Siganme en twitter hanabinosekai, alli pondre informacion de mis historias y cualquier comentario que se me ocurra dia a dia, Asi que si quieren pasense por alli uno de estos dias._

_Pronto en uno de los capitulos de esta historia les pedire su opinion sobre una idea que me esta rondando la cabeza, cuando tenga mas claro que hare con ella la comentare con ustedes..._

_Pasenlo bien... Los quiero._

_Matta ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.-

No se le ocurría nada; acostado en su cama Kiba pensaba como loco en un plan que pudiese funcionar para lograr su objetivo; no había dejado de pensar desde que había vuelto a Konoha, pero por alguna razón ninguna idea parecía complacerlo. Colocar a Hinata entre la espada y la pared no era tan simple como parecía.

Antes, cuando ella aun vivía en Konoha, las cosas eran muy diferentes; estaba llena de sueños, esperanzas para el futuro y eran esos sueños los que la hacían vulnerable y fácil de manipular… por eso Hiashi había ganado la batalla en aquella oportunidad. Pero la Hyuga ya no era la misma, era una mujer realista que evitaba soñar con imposibles; Souichi era todo lo que le importaba, que el tuviese todo lo que necesitase, que fuese feliz, que no sufriera demasiado… si alguien llegaba a meterse con el pequeño Hinata era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

_¿Cualquier cosa? Incluso volver al lugar que prometió nunca volver a pisar. _Kiba sonrió ante ese pensamiento y a la vez un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda… jugaría con fuego al meter a Souichi en el asunto, pero el era parte de la historia desde que Hinata se entero que lo llevaba en el vientre.

- Es la única opción que hay_ susurro el castaño mientras se incorporaba, tomaba su teléfono celular de la mesa de noche y marcaba.

Iba a necesitar ayuda y solo una persona podía ayudarlo a crear un plan tan bueno, que impidiera a Hinata tener capacidad de movimiento y si incluida ese otro asunto innombrable para la Hyuga… mucho mejor.

2 Días después. 

- Las cosas no están muy bien_ dijo suspirando una mujer alta de cabello rubio y ojos azules a los hombres frente a ella.

- ¿Qué tan grave estamos Tsunade?_ pregunto un hombre de largo cabello blanco y ojos avellana.

- Casi en la quiebra_ respondió la mujer con pesar.

- ¿Cómo es posible?_ pregunto un rubio de ojos azules.

- No estoy segura, Minato_ dijo la rubia.

Tsunade Senju se encontraba reunida en el despacho de su oficina con su hijo Minato y su marido Jiraiya. Ellos eran su mano derecha en los negocios asi que eran los que debían saber antes que nadie los problemas económicos que la familia enfrentaba desde hacia un par de meses y que parecían agravarse con el paso de los días.

- Debemos descubrir a donde se va el dinero_ dijo Minato.

- Escucho sugerencias_ dijo resignada.

Ella había pensado mucho en el asunto; pero no se le ocurría nada.; por eso decidió acudir a ellos… esperaba que uno tuviese una idea que evitara vender la empresa a sus socios y pasar de accionistas a simples empleados de Hiashi Hyuga y Fugaku Uchiha; el ultimo no le desagradaba, era el Hyuga a quien no soportaba; era un ser detestable y aunque no había comentado nada a nadie, muy en el fondo sabia que el castaño era el culpable de la huida de Hinata.

Hiashi Hyuga era un ser tan ambicioso que no le sorprendería que este hubiese manipulado a su hija hacia cinco años para alejarla de Naruto. El castaño siempre quiso tener el poder sobre la empresa de los Namikaze y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese con tal de lograr ese objetivo.

- ¿Naruto sabe de esto?_ pregunto Jiraiya sacando a Tsunade de sus pensamientos.

- No, hasta el momento solo nosotros tres y Kiba…

- ¿Kiba?_ preguntaron curiosos los dos hombres.

- El es quien lleva el control de nuestras finanzas, el fue el que noto que nuestro dinero comenzaba a desaparecer sin dejar rastro_ explico la rubia.

Jiraiya y Minato se miraron entre si y asintieron.

- Quizás el pueda ayudarnos a idear un modo de descubrir a donde va el dinero_ dijo Minato.

- Se lo comente y dijo que pensaría en algo; sin embargo no se le ha ocurrido nada.

- Hazlo venir_ dijo el peliblanco.

La rubia asintió y levanto el auricular de su teléfono.

- Que Kiba Inuzuka venga a mi oficina lo más pronto posible_ dijo a su secretaria.

No espero que la joven respondiera simplemente colgó y miro su despacho. Era un lugar bastante sobrio, alfombras oscuras cubrían el suelo; poca luz entraba por los ventanales asi que el lugar era iluminado en su mayoría por las grandes lámparas que colgaban del techo. A pesar de ser un espacio amplio, solo tenía una biblioteca, un par de archivos llenos de papeles, tres sillones ubicados frente a su escritorio para sus invitados, el escritorio donde solía trabajar y la silla donde estaba sentada en ese momento.

No recordaba desde cuando estaba al mando de la empresa familiar. Jiraiya por ser tan poco fiable era mejor ejerciendo de accionista que casi nunca pisa las oficinas; por su parte Minato se sentía a gusto con ser el vicepresidente y ceder la empresa a su hijo cuando este estuviese listo, para asi poder pasar tiempo con Kushina; su esposa.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad. Últimamente no sabía lo que pasaba, pero estaba pensando en cosas en las que usualmente no pensaba y notaba detalles que antes para ella eran cosas sin sentido.

- Adelante_ dijo por fin.

El castaño ingreso al despacho y cerro la puerta tras de si. Camino hacia una de los sillones y saludo cortésmente a sus jefes antes de tomar asiento.

- Kiba_ comenzó Tsunade_ le he comentado a Jiraiya y a Minato la situación por la que estamos pasando.

- Nos gustaría saber, si se te ha ocurrido algo para solucionar el problema_ pregunto el peliblanco de forma directa.

El Inuzuka miro a cada uno de los presentes y tomo aire. Era el momento de poner el plan en marcha, pero para hacerlo debía comentar algunas sospechas que Hinata les había comentado a el y a TenTen hacia un par de años cuando se entero que su padre, los Uchiha y los Namikaze formarían una sociedad.

- Creo saber quien esta detrás de todo esto_ dijo inseguro.

Los otros tres se miraron y luego se concentraron en el.

- ¿Quién?_ pregunto Minato.

- Hiashi Hyuga.

El silencio los inundo por un par de segundos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_ quiso saber Tsunade con interés.

_- Los Namikaze, los Uchiha y los Hyuga ¿formaron una asociación?_ pregunto Tenten asombrada._

_- Asi es, como cada empresa esta en una rama diferente; pensaron que una sociedad les ayudaría a aumentar el alcance que tienen en estos momentos_ explico el castaño con orgullo._

_- Supongo que esa idea se le ocurrió a Hiashi ¿o me equivoco?_ dijo Hinata seria. _

_De hecho; jamás la habían visto tan seria._

_- Si_ dijo el castaño._

_La ojiperla sonrió de medio lado antes de hablar._

_- Supongo que al fin se decidió a poner su plan en marcha._

_- ¿A que te refieres?_ pregunto TenTen._

_- Hiashi siempre ha querido poder y la empresa Namikaze a estado en la mira desde hace unos cuantos años, por eso no quería que Naruto y yo estuviésemos juntos… nuestra relación era un impedimento para lo que planea hacer._

_- No comprendo_ dijo Kiba._

_- Si Naruto y yo llegábamos a casarnos, yo tendría parte de la empresa pues Naruto es el heredero y eso no podía ser, ya que de ser asi destruirlos seria mucho mas complicado._

_- ¿Destruirlos?_ pregunto la castaña mientras tragaba grueso._

_Hinata los miro directamente a los ojos._

_- Solo puede hacerse con la empresa de los Namikaze si estos se la venden y esto solo pasara si quedan arruinados._

- ¿Estas diciendo que Hinata sabia sobre esto?_ pregunto la rubia asombrada.

- Ese es uno de los motivos que la hicieron irse_ explico el castaño.

- Se mas especifico_ dijo Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Estaba por entrar a terreno peligroso…

_- Solo hazlo Kiba, es la única forma._

_- Pero TenTen…_

_- Sino tienes el valor mejor deja las cosas como están_ dijo la castaña del otro lado de la línea antes de colgar de mala manera._

- Hiashi no iba a descansar hasta lograr su plan; el… intento alejar a Hinata de Naruto imponiéndole un compromiso, pero ella se negó y allí comenzó su infierno… el puso a Hinata en una posición muy incomoda para ella y al final… no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que marcharse; era eso o…

- O ¿Qué?_ pregunto Minato comenzando a enojarse.

- Abortar el hijo que estaba esperando_ dijo el castaño bajando la mirada.

Silencio. De nuevo el silencio los invadió pero este era mas incomodo que el anterior…

- ¿Un hijo?_ pregunto Tsunade_ ¿De…?

Kiba solo asintió.

- ¿Tengo un nieto?_ pregunto Minato maravillado

El castaño levanto la mirada y sonrió.

- Se llama Souichi, tiene cuatro años.

- ¿Cómo es?_ pregunto Jiraiya con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tsunade estaba igual. Ellos adoraban a Hinata, por eso cuando se enteraron que se había marchado quedaron casi tan destrozados como Naruto; asi que enterarse ahora de las razones por las cuales se había marchado les alegraba… pero enterarse que tenia con ella a un hijo fruto de su relación con Naruto, eso les encantaba; siempre pensaron que ella seria la madre de los hijos del rubio y saber que su sueño era una realidad, era un regalo.

- Tiene el mismo color de cabello de Hinata, pero saco los ojos azules de su padre. Es muy cariñoso y creativo, le encanta jugar y… es tan desordenado como Naruto_ agrego divertido.

Sonrieron ante la descripción del pequeño.

- Si sabes de el… significa que sabes donde esta Hinata_ dijo Minato cayendo en cuenta de la realidad.

- Si.

- ¿Por qué nunca comentaste nada?_ pregunto Tsunade algo molesta.

- Hinata es muy testaruda, cuando se marcho solo le dijo a TenTen toda la verdad; me tomo casi un año convencer a TenTen de dejarme verla… fue molesto_ dijo bufando al recordar esa época_ cuando logre verla Souichi ya había nacido, fue en ese momento cuando me contó todo y… odie a Hiashi por destrozar su vida y volverla… volverla una mujer tan llena de dolor y tan fría_ agrego con un tono de voz lleno de odio.

- ¿Fría?_ pregunto Jiraiya sin poder imaginar a Hinata siendo fría.

- Ella no tiene sueños, no tiene expectativas; no tiene esperanzas para un futuro feliz, solo Souichi la mantiene en pie, su bienestar es lo único que no la hace volverse mas fría de lo que es… cuando habla de Hiashi, lo hace con tanto odio que el solo escucharla hace que me entre miedo y cuando esta en modo "odio a ese viejo" es capaz de maquinar mil y una formas de destruirlo… creanme la he escuchado y por eso se que ella es la única que puede ayudarnos en este momento.

- ¿De que hablas?_ pregunto Minato.

- Solo Hinata puede destruir a Hiashi, es la única que sabe como piensa y sabe que esperar de el_ dijo el castaño serio_ si hay una persona que puede ganarle a Hiashi en su propio juego es ella.

- No creo que venga de buena gana_ dijo Jiraiya.

- Eso es cierto, solo hay un modo de hacerla venir.

- ¿Cuál?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Hay que presionarla con lo único que le importa… Souichi.

- ¿Meterás a mi nieto en este asunto?_ pregunto Minato mal humorado.

- Es parte de esto desde que Hiashi puso su vida en riesgo.

- Pero… presionar a Hinata con su hijo ¿no te odiara?_ pregunto Tsunade.

El castaño suspiro cansado. Había pensado en ello desde que trazo el plan junto a TenTen.

- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

Kiba sonrió y mirándolos directamente dijo:

- Solo hagan lo que les diga y no tendrá otra opción mas que venir.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero entre el trabajo y mis obligaciones no había podido pasarme por aquí; pero, aquí estoy y les traigo el segundo cap._

_Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Los vere lo mas pronto que pueda ^-^_

_Cuidense mucho. Les quiero…_

_Matta ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.-

El día estaba más que hermoso, el sol brillaba con intensidad, el cielo estaba despejado y los pájaros cantaban alegres… lo que no comprendía era ¿Por qué sentía que algo malo estaba por pasar?

Observo a su hijo a lo lejos columpiarse ajeno a todas las preocupaciones que rondaban su mente. Se encontraban en el parque cerca de su apartamento, no era un lugar demasiado grande o concurrido y por eso le gustaba ir allí; era agradable sentarse en esa banca y sentir como la brisa que los árboles mantenían en el lugar mecía su largo cabello.

Al estar tan relajada se permitía pensar en las penurias ocurridas hacia cinco años. Luego de abandonar Konoha se mudo a una pequeña ciudad algo apartada; al principio le costo mucho encontrar trabajo. Gracias a Tenten encontró un apartamento bastante cómodo, tenia vecinos agradables que le tomaron cariño casi al instante de conocerla… ellos la apoyaron en momentos difíciles.

TenTen no se mudo con ella sino hasta que Souichi estuvo a punto de nacer. Tiempos difíciles se vinieron en la etapa final del embarazo, el trabajo que había logrado encontrar pendió de un hilo al acercarse el momento del nacimiento. Por suerte, su jefe por milagro de dios le permitió conservarlo. Los primeros meses fueron aun más difíciles, TenTen no tuvo más remedio que buscar un trabajo para poder mantenerse los tres.

Suspiro al recordar los sacrificios que su amiga había hecho por ella; abandonar la universidad por casi un año para ayudarla con el pequeño Souichi una vez que tuvo que volver al trabajo. Las noches eran una pesadilla pues el ojiazul no era de dormir toda la noche a menos que su madre le cantase y en ocasiones llegaba tan cansada que se quedaba dormida incluso antes de verlo.

Poco a poco las cosas tomaron su curso y entre las dos encontraron un equilibrio. TenTen volvió a la universidad aunque tomo casi todos los cursos a distancia para poder trabajar medio tiempo en las mañanas y encargarse de Souichi por las tardes. Ella por su parte encontró un mejor trabajo, el cual le dio la posibilidad de estudiar una carrera en la universidad.

Sonrió agradecida con Kurenai, su jefa, amiga y en ocasiones su madre. Sino hubiese sido por la insistencia de esta porque estudiase jamás habría logrado tomar la iniciativa por si misma… pero lo hizo; trabajo, estudio y crió a su hijo. Tal vez no salio mucho en esa época y por eso no había tenido ninguna relación de pareja, pero no le hacia falta; era feliz con su vida, tenia todo lo que necesitaba y puede que un poco mas.

Cuando Kiba apareció las cosas se tornaron un poco feas pues el odio que le tomo a Hiashi la había cambiado un poco y a la vez se contagio al castaño cuando este supo la verdad de su partida. Agradecía haber podido controlar los impulsos que el chico mostró de querer vengarse de su padre; era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban por un tiempo, no por siempre… después de todo había un asunto pendiente entre Hiashi y ella que estaba ansiosa por atender; pero debía esperar el momento oportuno, un momento en el que su padre estuviese concentrado en otros negocios que le impidiesen luchar mas de lo necesario.

- Deberías cambiar tus costumbres_ dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Al girar se encontró con Kiba; al verlo sonrió alegre y se encogió de hombros inocente.

- Souichi quería jugar y con el buen día que hace no pude negarme.

- ¡Tío Kiba!_ se escucho gritar al pequeño a lo lejos.

Tanto Hinata como el aludido sonrieron al ver como Souichi bajaba tan rápido como podía del columpio en el que se encontraba y corra hacia ellos.

- ¡Tío Kiba!_ grito de nuevo al llegar junto a ellos y abrazar con fuerza la pierna del castaño.

Este no pudo más que reír y negar a la vez. El ojiazul desde los tres años tenía la manía de sujetarse a una de sus piernas y no soltarlas por largo rato.

- Hola Souichi ¿Has cuidado a tu madre y a tu tía mientras no estuve?

El niño asintió y Kiba le revolvió el cabello como solía hacer cada vez que los visitaba mientras miraba a Hinata con arrepentimiento. Dicha mirada no paso desapercibida a la joven quien lo miro confundida.

- Lo siento_ susurro el castaño.

- ¿De que hablas?_ pregunto Hinata comenzado a asustarse.

- Yo… he traído visita.

- ¿Visita?_ pregunto Souichi interesado_ ¿Qué es visita mami?_ interrogo ahora a su madre.

- Son personas que se mueven de un lado a otro para ver a alguien_ dijo una voz que Hinata reconoció de inmediato.

No necesito voltear para saber que Tsunade estaba tras ella; en cambio dedico una mirada de odio y decepción al Inuzuka. No esperaba que él, su mejor amigo la traicionara de esa forma.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?_ le pregunto en voz baja.

- Te necesita_ dijo Kiba mientras obligaba a Souichi a soltar su pierna y lo tomaba en brazos_ las dejaremos para que hablen tranquilas_ agrego antes de comenzar a caminar hacia los juegos que se encontraban en el parque.

En ningún momento la vista de Hinata se separo de el. Le molestaba sobre manera ver como Kiba entretenía a su hijo y lo alejaba de ella en ese momento… detestaba que la hubiese traicionado.

- No lo odies_ dijo Tsunade colocándose a su lado.

- Con todo respeto, usted no tiene derecho a decirme que hacer_ dijo con voz seria.

La rubia miro a la jovencita que quería como si fuese su propia hija; puede que incluso lo quisiera más de lo que quería a Naruto… o al menos era asi hasta su desaparición hacia cinco años. El tiempo no la había cambiado mucho físicamente, sin embargo pudo notar ciertas curvas que de seguro fueron producto del embarazo, asi como el hecho de que sus pechos fueran ahora más desarrollados de lo que eran antiguamente.

La ojiperla sintió la mirado de la rubia sobre ella y le regreso el gesto. Al hacerlo pudo ver a una mujer rubia de cabello lacio y de ojos azules, como siempre Tsunade estaba impecable; trajes hechos a la medida que le quedaban como un guante y mostraban la figura perfecta que siempre había tenido… si era honesta consigo misma, siempre admiro de Tsunade su capacidad para mantenerse en forma.

Se miraron la una a la otra por más de un minuto, ninguna se movía; de hecho el único movimiento que se notaba era el de sus pestañeos. La primera en moverse fue la Hyuga, quien hizo un ademán a la mujer para que tomara asiento a su lado; ya que estaba allí no podía safarse de hablar con ella.

- No preguntare como me encontró ya que es obvio quien la ayudo_ comenzó la peliazulada.

- No pareces muy alegre por eso_ dijo la rubia tomando asiento y dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño que se encontraba columpiándose alegremente junto a Kiba.

Hinata no contesto y se dedico a mirar en la misma dirección en la que lo hacia la Senju.

- ¿Qué quiere?_ pregunto varios segundos después.

- ¿Ese es Souichi?

- Tsunade no preguntes lo que sabes_ dijo la Hyuga sarcástica.

La rubia sonrió alegre. El pequeño era tal y como el castaño lo había descrito… al igual que Hinata ya no era la niña soñadora e ingenua del pasado; lo cual la hizo suspirar.

- Has cambiado.

- No todo es color de rosa Tsunade_ dijo Hinata con voz extremadamente seria_ con el paso del tiempo uno tiende a dejar las niñerías de lado y concentrarse en la realidad.

- Es bueno volver a verte_ dijo la rubia queriendo llevar la conversación de un modo mas pacifico.

- Lo mismo digo_ dijo la joven sonriendo de medio lado.

De nuevo debía ser honesta consigo misma, le alegraba encontrarse con esa mujer que fue tan importante en su pasado; que la guió y apoyo durante varios años.

- ¿Pensabas volver algún día?

- Me temo que ese no es el motivo que te trajo aquí.

- ¿De que hablas?_ pregunto la ojiazul cada vez mas sorprendida por la actitud de la joven frente a ella.

La Hinata que ella recordaba no hablaba mucho, de hecho le tomaba varios minutos hacerse entender pues su timidez siempre le ganaba al momento de hablar.

- _Odie a Hiashi por destrozar su vida y volverla… volverla una mujer tan llena de dolor y tan fría_.

Lo dicho por Kiba regreso a su mente. Esperaba un cambio, pero no uno tan drástico.

- El motivo por el que estas aquí, es porque alguien esta robando dinero de tu empresa y eso te esta llevando a la quiebra.

- ¿Lo sabes?_ pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

Hinata quien hasta el momento se había mantenido sentada con la espalda apoyada en el banco; se alzo un poco y quedo sentada con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

- He estado esperando este momento desde hace dos años_ admitió con tranquilidad.

- ¿Has estado esperando que nos lleven a la quiebra por dos años? Vaya, no sabia que te hubiésemos hecho tanto daño_ dijo Tsunade comenzando a enojarse.

- No llegaras a la quiebra Tsunade; nunca has sido dramática asi que no vengas a serlo ahora_ dijo la chica en forma de reproche.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no llegare a la quiebra?

- Porque no dejare que pase_ contesto la ojiperla sorprendiendo a la rubia_ ustedes son una familia increíble y se han esforzado por llevar su empresa al lugar en donde esta ahora… ¿De verdad crees que dejare a Hiashi arruinar su vida?

Por unos segundos Tsunade no supo que decir, pero luego soltó:

- Dejaste que arruinara tu vida.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado.

- Veo que Kiba ha contado más de lo que debería.

- Esta preocupado por ti…

- Lo se; siempre se preocupa de mas… TenTen suele hacerlo también.

- Hinata…

- Lo deje arruinar mi vida porque no tuve opción y eso a estas alturas has de saberlo.

La rubia asintió y desvió la mirada de su bisnieto para dirigirla a su interlocutora.

- Sin embargo esta vez las cosas serán diferentes.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Hiashi piensa que se hará con tu empresa, el objetivo esta cerca y por eso es más vulnerable en este momento… pero no cuenta con que su objetivo se alejara de sus manos en el último segundo.

Todo esto la ojiperla lo decía con una mirada llena de odio y con un brillo sospechoso en ellos que hicieron a Tsunade asustarse.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Hinata miro a la ojiazul y sonrió ampliamente.

- Lo que haré… será devolverle el favor que me hizo hace cinco años; en el lugar que mas le duele y cuando menos lo espere.

- Hinata, tu ¿piensas volver a Konoha?

La joven se levanto de la banca y se estiro un poco.

- No te preocupes, no evitare la boda de Naruto con Sakura.

- ¿Sabes sobre eso?_ pregunto Tsunade sorprendida.

- Se muchas cosas_ dijo la peliazulada encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

- No puedes dejar que se case… no sin explicarle lo ocurrido.

- Las explicaciones pueden venir después…

- ¡Luego de que este casado con una mujer que no lo ama y a la cual el no ama!_ grito la rubia levantándose de repente y colocándose frente a Hinata impidiendo que mirara a Souichi.

- Aprenderá a amarla_ dijo antes de suspirar_ Naruto es capaz de querer a todo el mundo.

- ¡No puedes hacerle esto!

- Eres tu la que no puede hacerle esto, no puedes querer desequilibrar su vida, no en este momento.

- ¡Lo hago porque es lo mejor para el!

- No, lo haces porque es lo mejor para ti.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo asi?! Sabes mejor que nadie que Naruto más que mi nieto es prácticamente mi hijo, no dejare que arruine su vida casándose con Sakura.

- Debes dejarlo seguir adelante.

- ¡Le arruinara la vida!

- Fue decisión de el pedirle matrimonio.

- ¡Si hubieras estado allí, eso nunca hubiese pasado! ¡Serias tú con quien se casara y todos estaríamos felices!

- El "si hubiera" no existe Tsunade

- ¡¿Qué rayos te hicieron?! ¡La Hinata de antes no era asi!

La Hyuga guardo silencio. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de esa conversación y más ahora que tocaban un tema que aunque quisiera negarlo aun le dolía… pero ¿Quién era ella para detener la boda de Naruto? El no mostró el más mínimo interés en saber su paradero en los últimos años, en cambio continuo con su vida y comenzó una nueva relación, la cual lo estaba llevando al matrimonio. Ella no evitaría que se casara, si el era feliz con Sakura lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera y en cierta forma seria mas fácil para ella hacer lo que tenia que hacer, mientras menos distracciones hubiese en el camino mejor.

- Tienes razón al decir que Naruto tiene derecho a saber ciertas cosas_ agrego con el mismo tono de voz_ pero no es momento, se que esta por casarse con Sakura; cumplirá el sueño de su infancia y no voy a hacer nada que pueda hacerlo dudar sobre esa boda.

- Pero…

- Algo que debes entender Tsunade, es que solo me importa mi hijo; nada ni nadie me importa mas que el; se que no he tomado decisiones muy sabias estos años y puede que me arrepienta de algunas_ mientras hablaba miraba seriamente al par de ojos azules frente a ella_ pero de lo que jamás me arrepentiré será de haberlo traído al mundo… Naruto sabrá sobre Souichi en su momento, mientras tanto tengo que salvar a tu familia de las manos ambiciosas de mi padre asi que te agradecería que no juzgues lo que hago y lo que haré en el proceso.

La rubia quedo muda ante esas palabras.

- Iré a Konoha en unos días… sola; encargate de llamar a una junta con Hiashi y los Uchiha; en ella les dirás la mala situación que estas pasando y tu decisión de vender la empresa…

- Estas loca_ comenzó Tsunade pero fue interrumpida por la chica.

- No venderás, porque en el momento en que Hiashi anuncie sus ganas de adquirir la empresa y te ofrezca una cifra apareceré y cortare su plan.

- ¿Cómo harás eso?_ pregunto Tsunade entrecerrando los ojos.

- Hay algo que Hiashi ha usado este par de años, que me pertenece; él piensa que me he olvidado por completo de eso…

- No lo has hecho_ dijo la rubia.

- Por supuesto que no_ dijo Hinata rodando los ojos con fastidio_ no lo he reclamado porque esperaba el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

- El cual es ahora…

- Exacto_ dijo la ojiperla alejándose de la ojiazul_ ¡Souichi es hora de irnos!_ grito.

La joven pudo ver a su hijo hacer un puchero, pero tras un par de palabras de Kiba se bajaba del columpio y se dirigía hacia ellas.

- Hinata…

- Ahora no Tsunade.

Souichi llego junto a su madre, esta se agacho y lo tomo en brazos; mientras esperaba que Kiba llegara al lugar.

- Te llamare mañana y te diré lo que haremos_ dijo a la Senju, quien asintió mientras le veía marchar con el niño.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?_ pregunto el castaño.

La rubia pensó durante unos segundos y repaso cada frase dicha por Hinata.

- Perfecto… aunque no estoy segura de si somos nosotros los que tenemos el control de la situación.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia…_

_Se que muchos desean ver a Naruto, asi que les prometo que aparecerá en el próximo capitulo ^-^_

_Agradezco todos los reviews que he recibido, me encanta leer sus opiniones *-* y ver que les esta gustando el fic. Me han pedido que describa mas la historia y tratare de hacerlo en los próximos capítulos…_

_Me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos_

_Los veo pronto._

_Cuídense…_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.-

- Asi que… al final iras_ comento TenTen más tarde ese día.

Hinata asintió mientras preparaba su equipaje. No tenía tiempo que perder; debía partir a la mañana siguiente a Konoha y asegurarse de tener todo listo para la reunión.

- Iré, porque de nuevo estoy entre la espada y la pared_ dijo suspirando_ pero Souichi se queda.

- No tengo mucho que hacer, puedo cuidarlo_ dijo la castaña tendiéndole a la ojiperla una carpeta llena de papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio de la habitación.

- Contaba con ello_ dijo Hinata tomando los papeles.

TenTen entrecerró los ojos antes de comentar:

- Mi casa esta vacía, puedes usarla; solo debes dejar que le de algo de aire al llegar.

- Muchas gracias…

- ¿Puedo preguntar cual es tu plan?

La Hyuga sonrió de medio lado mientras miraba fijamente la carpeta entre sus manos.

- Voy a destruir a Hiashi. Cuando acabe con el deseara no haber subestimado mis capacidades…

- ¡_Hinata por amor de dios!… ¡¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?!_ exclamo molesto Hiashi._

_- Pa…Padre… yo…_

_- Eres una molestia, no eres digna de ser la heredera de esta familia…_

_- Pero padre…_

_-¡Espero que encuentres algo en lo que seas útil, porque puedes estar segura que no le dejare mis negocios a alguien tan incompetente como tu!_

_- _Hinata…

- No debes preocuparte TenTen; estaré preparada para cualquier cosa que intente hacer… no lo dejare ganar esta vez_ dijo dando la vuelta y guardando la carpeta en su portafolios_ pero…

La castaña la observo fijamente.

- Pero ¿Qué?

Hinata giro y vio a su amiga a los ojos. Luego giro de nuevo y saco un sobre de su cartera; con este en manos se acerco a la castaña quien la miraba extrañada.

- No puedo dejar a Souichi desprotegido. Tienen que irse lejos.

- ¡¿Estas loca?! No podemos irnos…

La ojiperla coloco el sobre en manos de su amiga y luego la sujeto por los hombros.

- No puedo correr riesgos. Hiashi buscara el modo de vencerme, intentara encontrar a Souichi y sobornarme con el y no pienso permitir que mi hijo se vuelva moneda de canje en esta pelea.

- Hinata…

- En ese sobre están los documentos de Souichi y dinero suficiente para que estén lejos de aquí por los próximos meses.

- Hinata…_ a medida que la castaña escuchaba a su amiga comenzaba a tener más temor.

Kiba y ella solo trataban de ayudar a Hinata a resolver sus asuntos del pasado; en especial con Naruto. Pero… al parecer habían desencadenado algo mucho peor.

- No pienses demasiado_ dijo la ojiperla mirándola directamente a los ojos_ esto iba a ocurrir, incluso si Kiba no hubiese traído a Tsunade.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos. No había ningún ruido en el apartamento pues Souichi ya se encontraba durmiendo.

- A partir de mañana no podrás comunicarte conmigo directamente…

- Pero…

- Escucha bien TenTen. Empacaras cosas suficientes para dos meses, el equipaje de Souichi esta listo con todo lo necesario. Al amanecer saldrán con un par de bolsos como si fuesen a dar un paseo, iras a la dirección que esta en el sobre; allí un amigo los recibirá y los mantendrá ocultos; si debes comunicarte conmigo habla con el y el me entregara el mensaje de inmediato. Por ningún motivo dejes que Souichi marque mi numero, sea como sea debes mantenerlo alejado de mi…

- Estas asustándome_ admitió la castaña.

Hinata sonrió tiernamente y acario la mejilla de su amiga.

- Puede que este exagerando pero no quiero ni debo correr riesgos. Sabes que Sou-chan es mi vida; protegerlo es lo más importante para mí en este momento. Hiashi no debe llegar a el por ningún motivo.

- Tu amigo ¿Es de confianza?

- Por supuesto; podemos confiar en el.

- Yo… puedes contar conmigo_ dijo por fin.

- Se que es asi_ Sonriendo se separo de TenTen y se concentro en terminar su equipaje.

Al día siguiente se pondría en marcha el plan que había ideado hacia dos años. Hiashi no sabría que lo golpeo… lo arruinaría y se aseguraría de que no al acabar, ese viejo no tuviese poder suficiente para lastimarla a ella o a su hijo; no importaba lo que tuviese que hacer para lograr eso. Hiashi Hyuga ya había causado mucho daño y aprendería por las malas que lo que se hace en este mundo se paga con crecer.

Una vez termino su equipaje envió a TenTen a preparar todo lo necesario para su partida. Mientras la castaña estaba en ello, ella se dirigió al teléfono; el cual miro indecisa por un rato antes de levantarlo y marcar. Había alguien muy importante a quien debía ver apenas llegase a Konoha.

0o0o0o0

En Konoha, Naruto Namikaze, un rubio de cabello alborotado y ojos azules; se encontraba en el supermercado con cara de fastidio. Al volver a casa del trabajo se encontró con que no tenia nada para comer; se suponía que Sakura, su prometida; debía hacer la compra, pero al llamarla solo le había dicho.

_- Lo siento mucho, lo olvide._

No podía ser mas patético ¿Desde cuando se le olvida a alguien comprar comida? Siendo honesto no debía sorprenderse, Sakura no hacia absolutamente nada; se pasaba el día en casa perdiendo el tiempo, por las noches se inventaba cualquier excusa para salir y asi no cocinar o pasar tiempo con el… ¿en verdad quería casarse con alguien asi?

Desde que se habían comprometido; Sakura había pasado de ser la novia atenta a ser la arpía que siempre le habían dicho que era.

_- Solo quiere tu dinero_ dijo una vez su abuela._

_- Te mereces algo mejor_ había comentado en otro momento su madre._

Lo sabia, el quería algo mejor… tenia algo mejor; hasta que la chica en cuestión decidió irse sin decir adiós, ni siquiera le había dicho porque se iba; un día había ido a su casa a buscarla para salir y se encontró con que su en ese entonces novia se había marchado, después de cinco años aun se preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se había ido de esa forma?

Suspiro resignado, no había forma de saber las respuestas a esas preguntas; no sabía nada de ella desde que se había marchado y quizás nunca volviera a verla.

- Lo siento mucho_ escucho a lo lejos y dirigió su mirada al lugar en cuestión, al hacerlo se encontró con una rubia de ojos azules como el.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Ino?_ pregunto acercándose y asustando a la chica en cuestión.

- ¡Naruto!_ reclamo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza_ ¡Me has asustado! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

El rubio solo se quejaba del dolor en la cabeza que le había dejado el golpe que su hermana acababa de darle.

- Te has pasado Ino-chan, eso dolió.

- Se suponía que te doliera baka_ dijo la chica bufando_ por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? No eres de venir a hacer la compra_ pregunto curiosa.

- Sakura olvido hacerla… otra vez_ dijo mal humorado mientras miraba los estantes a su lado y llevaba un lata de atún a la canasta que cargaba.

Ino suspiro. Ella, al igual que su madre, su abuela y el resto de la familia en general; pensaban que esa relación entre su hermano y Sakura no era mas que un error… un error que le costaría mucho a Naruto.

- Repíteme porque estas con ella, por favor.

El ojiazul comenzó a caminar seguido por su hermana. Por varios minutos solo estuvieron mirando los estantes y tomando las cosas que cada uno necesitaba.

- Naruto…

- No lo se_ admitió con pesar_ hace unos meses ella era tan atenta; casarme con Sakura parecía buena idea, pero…

- Pero…_ lo alentó Ino.

- En este momento no puedo decirte _La quiero y ella me quiere, es lógico que estemos juntos; nos casaremos y tendremos una familia numerosa, seremos muy felices._

_-_ ¿Por qué no la dejas?

Naruto miro a su hermana. Esta parecía totalmente calmada mientras seleccionaba que tipo de arroz comprar, como si decir que deje a su prometida fuese una cosa sin importancia.

- No quiero estar solo.

Ino tomo el arroz, le dirigió una mirada a su hermano y sin comentar nada camino hacia la caja. Ninguno hablo mientras esperaban que les facturaran, pagaban y salían al estacionamiento; se dirigieron al auto de la rubia y guardaron sus bolsas.

- Hermano_ comento la ojiazul antes de entrar al auto_ nadie quiere estar solo… pero es mejor estar solo y encontrar de algún modo algo de felicidad que meterte en un matrimonio en el que ambos sabemos no hay mas que amor por el dinero que tienes… un matrimonio que terminara en divorcio.

Dicho esto Ino, subió al auto y se marcho. Naruto no hizo más que verla marchar.

- Un matrimonio que terminara en divorcio_ susurro para si mismo_ si, es posible que asi terminemos.

0o0o0o0

Hinata llego a Konoha antes de mediodía; ya frente a la casa de su amiga suspiro resignada; tenia un fuerte impulso de volver a su apartamento, abrazar a su hijo y acostarse en su cama acurrucada a él… pero no era posible. No había marcha atrás, el plan ya estaba en marcha y por mucho que le gustase estar a salvo con su hijo, destruir a Hiashi y salvar a los Namikaze era más importante en ese momento.

- El los mantendrá a salvo_ se dijo a si misma en voz baja para tranquilizarse_ mas le vale hacerlo_ agrego con una voz macabra.

Entro en la casa y un olor a encerrado le llego de inmediato, cerro la puerta de entrada, dejo su maleta a un lado y se dirigió a las ventanas de la planta baja para abrirlas. Al hacerlo el aire comenzó a circular por todo el lugar. La ojiperla regreso a la puerta, tomo su maleta, subió las escaleras y busco un cuarto donde dormir.

_- Conoces mi casa_ le había dicho la castaña la noche anterior_ puedes usar la habitación que quieras._

Abrió la primera puerta y se encontró con el cuarto de invitados, solo tenía una cama, un armario, un escritorio y su silla. Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, luego desempaco y ordeno sus cosas en el pequeño armario. Por un rato estuvo recorriendo la casa, luego cerró las ventanas y salio al encuentro que tenía programado.

No le tomo mucho llegar a su destino. Una cafetería apartada y de clase media; de esas que dan un aire acogedor apenas entras, que te inundan con el olor a café recién hecho y dulces para acompañar.

Sonrió feliz al entrar al lugar. El cual no había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí; había muchas mesas para dos y cuatro personas cubriendo el suelo del lugar, al fondo estaban la barra donde pedías el café; junto a la barra se encontraba los mostradores de dulces. Las paredes del lugar eran adornadas con afiches de distintos artistas, escritores, modelos y algunas fotografías con paisajes de la ciudad.

Con calma se dirigió a la barra, pidió un café negro y un trozo de torta de chocolate. Luego tomo asiento en una mesa para dos y comió con tranquilidad.

- ¿No hay café para mi?

La ojiperla desvió la mirada de su postre y miro a la anciana a su lado.

- A tu edad es mejor evitar la cafeína ¿no crees?_ dijo con sarcasmo.

La anciana bufo y tomo asiento frente a Hinata. Luego como quien es dueño de todo en el mundo, le arrebato la cuchara a la ojiperla de las manos, arrastro el poco pastel que quedaba hacia su lado y comenzó a comer.

- Nunca cambiaras, Hikary_ dijo la Hyuga entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ya que me has negado el café, supongo que puedo llenarme de tarta de chocolate_ dijo la anciana sin dejar de comer.

Hinata sonrió y se dedico a beber su café mientras la mujer terminaba su postre.

- ¿Estaba bueno?_ le pregunto cuando hubo terminado.

- Por supuesto_ respondió la anciana_ hace mucho de no verte Hina-chan.

- Cinco años.

- Podrías haber llamado antes_ dijo la mujer con tono de reproche_ o venir al entierro de Takuya.

- Ambas sabemos que no era posible; incluso Takuya estaba al tanto de la situación.

La anciana bajo la mirada con tristeza.

- Si, asi es.

La ojiperla suspiro. No tenía nada contra Hikary o su fallecido esposo; ellos eran personas maravillosas que le dieron fuerza durante su niñez, cuando se dio cuenta que nunca podría ser lo que su padre quería que fuera.

- No quiero ser ruda Hikary_ dijo con voz tranquila_ pero tengo un objetivo…

- Destruir a tu padre; lo se.

- Espero que no intentes detenerme…

- Claro que no. Hiashi se merece lo que planeas hacerle y mucho mas… ayudare en lo que pueda_ dijo la anciana sonriendo y sujetando la mano de Hinata sobre la mesa.

Las dos sonrieron, hacia mucho que no se sentaban a conversar con tranquilidad. Los últimos meses de Hinata en la ciudad habían sido un tormento, un tormento que las mantuvo separadas.

- Necesito saber que Hiashi tiene ya sabes que.

Hikary sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

- Tu abuelo dejo todo como prometió que lo haría.

- ¿Tienes una copia del testamento?

- Por supuesto_ dijo la mujer tendiéndole un sobre_ léelo y cualquier duda puedes comunicarte con el abogado; el estará a tu servicio.

Hinata tomo el sobre y lo guardo en su bolso.

- Si el abuelo dejo todo como prometió, no hay duda de que Hiashi a estado usando algo que no le pertenece.

- Asi es, tu abuelo lo dejo en buena posición y el mismo Hiashi ha amasado su propio dinero; sin embargo, para el nunca es suficiente…

- Es demasiado avaricioso, casi tanto como lo es de inteligente.

- ¿Crees que podrás vencerlo?

- Con el testamento, el abogado y otras cosas; haré mucho más que vencerlo en su propio juego.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Hinata se levanto de la silla, camino hacia la anciana y le susurro algo al oído. Luego le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho del lugar.

Hikary sonrió y seco una lagrima que estaba por recorrer su mejilla antes de levantarse y retirarse del lugar.

_- Voy a enseñarle a no sobreestimar mis habilidades… ¿Cómo? Eso no debe preocuparte; mantente al margen, abuela… yo me haré cargo de todo a partir de ahora._

* * *

_Hola de nuevo... esta vez traigo el capitulo en fin de semana y es posible que trata de seguir con esa costumbre, eso de publicar en semana se me complica un poco, pero si no me da chance el fin de semana no queda de otra XD_

_Como prometi, Naruto aparecio en este capitulo; se que no fue mucho, pero le dare el protagonismo que merece con el paso de los capitulos..._

_Por ahora lo dejo. Agradezco los comentarios, favoritos y follows que me han dado hasta el momento, son los mejores *-*_

_Los vere pronto, cuidense mucho. Los quiero..._

_PD: Perdon si hay alguna falla ortografica._


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.-

El resto del día la ojiperla lo dedico a leer el testamento con detalle y a hacer llamadas para corroborar lo que de por si sabia, era un hecho verídico. Se reunió con el abogado de su difunto abuelo, hizo la compra e incluso tomo un baño de burbujas.

Entrada la tarde, preparo una cenar ligera y dio los toques finales a sus planes.

- Bueno… supongo que debo llamar a Tsunade y decirle lo que debe hacer_ se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa zorruna_ disfruta el poco tiempo que te queda Hiashi…. Disfrútalo mucho.

0o0o0o0

En la mansión Hyuga, Hiashi junto a su esposa Himeko, su hija Hanabi y su sobrino Neji; cenaba en calma.

- Padre.

- ¿Si, Hanabi?

- Están corriendo rumores de que los Namikaze se encuentran en una mala situación económica.

El castaño, tomo la copa de vino que tenía enfrente y bebió.

- No debes preocuparte por eso.

- Pero esto podría afectar la sociedad_ intervino Neji.

- Eso es cierto, pero Tsunade no es tonta. No hará nada que ponga en riesgo los negocios_ admitió Hiashi.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron.

- Si Hiashi dice que no hay que preocuparse_ dijo Himeko_ es porque no debemos hacerlo.

- Asi es. Ustedes tranquilos que todo saldrá bien para nosotros_ dijeron de forma inocente el Hyuga mientras sonreía.

_Pronto los Namikaze caerán. A Tsunade no le quedara mas remedio que vender la empresa y en estos momentos solo yo tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarla… Fugaku no esta en condiciones de hacer una inversión tan grande;_ pensaba el castaño _pronto tanto los Uchiha como los Namikaze estarán bajo mis ordenes y una vez que eso pase, me asegurare de que nunca puedan tener el poder suficiente para vencerme._

0o0o0o0

En la mansión de los Namikaze, los miembros de la familia se encontraban reunidos en el salón conversando luego de la agradable cena que habían compartido. Se encontraban Ino y su esposo Sai; Naruto y Sakura, asi como Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina.

- ¿Qué tal preparativos para la boda Sakura?_ pregunto Ino con desgana. No le gustaba ese tema pero era imposible hablar de negocios frente a la pelirrosa; ninguno confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para dejarle saber tanto… al menos no por el momento.

- Casi todo listo, Ino_ dijo la aludida alegre_ solo faltan los vestidos y tendremos todo lo necesario.

- ¿No has comprado un vestido?_ pregunto Kushina sorprendida y es que a Sakura Haruno le encantaba gastar dinero en ropa; dinero que no era suyo por supuesto.

- Aun no encuentro el perfecto.

- Debes escoger con sabiduría_ dijo Jiraiya_ no cualquier vestido te quedara bien.

Sakura asintió y comenzó a parlotear sobre ello con el "pervertido" de la familia. De pronto se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

- Pase_ dijo Tsunade.

Una joven sirvienta de cabello rojizo y ojos morados, ingreso a la estancia.

- Disculpe la molestia Tsunade-sama, pero tiene una llamada urgente.

- ¿Urgente?_ pregunto dudosa_ ¿Quién?

- Solo dijo que era una vieja amiga.

La rubia pronto entendió que la llamada era de Hinata y se levanto de donde estaba.

- En ese caso, será mejor atender.

Abandono la estancia y se dirigió al despacho. Una vez estuvo segura de que nadie la escucharía, tomo el auricular.

- Hinata.

- _Espero no haber interrumpido tu cena_ _se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

- No lo has hecho.

_- Que bueno, aunque tomando en consideración el tema que nos compete, perder la cena no es nada._

- ¿Ya estas en Konoha?

_- Si_

- ¿Por qué no me has avisado?_ pregunto algo molesta.

_- No nos conviene que me vean merodeando por allí._

- En eso tienes razón.

_- Bueno no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, asi que iré directo al grano…_

_- _Te escucho ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Del otro lado de la línea, Hinata sonrió de medio lado.

_- Vas a llamar urgentemente a una reunión; mañana al mediodía deben estar reunidos en la sala de conferencias de la empresa Namikaze; los Uchiha, los Hyuga y tu familia._

- ¿Todos?

-_ Por supuesto… anunciaras la mala situación que están atravesando y tu necesidad de vender la empresa para no quedar en bancarrota._

- No es necesario que este toda la familia, algunos aun no saben la situación por la que pasamos.

Un suspiro se escucho en el auricular.

_- Tsunade… Tsunade…no me dirás que Ino y Naruto no saben nada ¿o si?_

- No vi… no vi necesario que lo supieran_ admitió la rubia dejándose caer en el sillón.

-_ Eso no se hace, Tsunade…Es necesario que lo sepan._

_- _Ino esta casada y Naruto… comprometido. Sai y Sakura no deben enterarse.

-_ El que te escuche pensaría que te interesa mucho Sai, lo cual es normal porque te agrada mucho, es el perfecto para Ino… pero no creo que te preocupe Sakura, asi que…_

_-_ ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir Hi…?

-_ Deja de decir mi nombre, si te escuchan el plan se va al traste._

_-_ Si… disculpa

La ojiperla rió con ganas.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

- _Tranquila… Mira, seré honesta. Si a Sakura le gusta tanto el dinero como dices, háblale de una crisis que afecta la cantidad de dinero que puede gastar y el compromiso comenzara a pender de un hilo… cosa que, según entendí cuando me visitaste; es lo que todos quieren._

- Pensé que no te importaba ese compromiso.

- _No me interesa, Naruto puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida; después de todo me fui sin decir nada y lo lastime._

_- _Tu…

- _Pero, tras pensarlo un poco; decidí poner a prueba el amor que dicen tenerse. Si luego de enterarse de las malas noticias, ellos logran mantener este compromiso en pie…dejaras que hagan lo que quieran y aceptaras las decisiones de Naruto ¿estamos de acuerdo?_

_-_ ¿Por qué siento que estas manipulándome?

Del otro lado de la línea; Hinata que se encontraba cómoda acostada en la bañera del baño de los padres de TenTen, rió como niño pequeño al que se le cuenta un chiste muy bueno.

_- Quizás porque es lo que estoy haciendo_ dijo por fin._

_-_ No puedes.

- _Escucha Tsunade; Naruto no es un niño y si esta encantado de destruir su futuro casándose con Sakura por "amor" entonces nadie tiene el derecho de detenerlo; acepta que no es un niño... ya no._

Tsunade suspiro y bufo. Por mucho que le molestase, Hinata tenía razón en lo que decía.

- Bien, Estamos de acuerdo en eso.

-_ Perfecto… Lo que harás es lo siguiente. Primero, hablaras con la familia y los pondrás a todos al tanto de lo que harás mañana ¿entendido?_

- Si.

- _A primera hora, pedirás a tu secretaria que concrete la reunión a las doce en punto. Llevaras a toda tu familia y darás tu mejor actuación de una empresaria que detesta tener que admitir que esta en bancarrota y se ve en la necesidad de vender su empresa para evitar dejar a un montón de familias sin sustento._

- ¿Cuándo llegaras?

_- Estaré allí antes de las doce treinta, asi que asegurare de decir que venderás antes de esa hora. Fugaku no ofertara por ella pues no esta en condiciones de invertir en una empresa como la tuya…_

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?_ pregunto la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.

- _Eso es irrelevante. El punto es, que Hiashi ofertara; lo hará como empresario que ofrece su ayuda. De seguro dirá que la comprara y se ocupara de mantenerla a flote hasta que te recuperes y puedas hacerte con la empresa nuevamente… te dirá toda una sarda de mentiras para engatusarte y tu... vas a caer. Te mostraras agradecida y aceptaras su oferta_

_-_ Y allí apareces tú y lo detienes…

- _No, tu empresa pasara al poder de los Hyuga eso es inevitable_

Tsunade se levanto de golpe y la silla donde se encontraba callo al suelo a la vez que ella golpeaba el escritorio con ira y gritaba

- ¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡ESTAS DICIENDOME QUE ES INEVITABLE! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TU LO EVITARAS!

- _No grites o te escucharan y si eso pasa no nos ira bien._

_- _Explícate_ dijo con voz ruda

_- Tu empresa pasara a manos de un miembro de la familia Hyuga pero Hiashi no tendrá el control._

_-_ ¿Quién lo tendrá?

_- Yo_

- ¿Cómo harás eso?_ pregunto confundida la rubia

- _Mañana lo sabrás… ahora debes hacer lo que te dije, ya hablaremos del resto._

- No puedes dejarme asi.

-_ Me temo que si… mientras menos sepas mejor. Necesito que hagas tu mejor actuación, no vayas a defraudarme Tsunade; cuento contigo._

Dicho esto la joven colgó el teléfono; la rubia miro el auricular por varios segundos antes de colgar y apoyarse en el escritorio.

- ¿Qué es lo planeas?

0o0o0o0

Una vez termino la llamada Hinata dejo caer el teléfono en el suelo del baño sobre una toalla y se dedico a mirar el techo de la habitación mientras las burbujas la relajaban.

- _Pero, tras pensarlo un poco; decidí poner a prueba el amor que dicen tenerse. Si luego de enterarse de las malas noticias, ellos logran mantener este compromiso en pie…dejaras que hagan lo que quieran y aceptaras las decisiones de Naruto…_

Suspiro al recordar lo que había dicho a Tsunade. Si era honesta consigo misma, acabar con el compromiso entre Naruto y Sakura era algo que le gustaría hacer; algo de lo que no se arrepentiría… pero

- Espero que sean capaces de mantenerse juntos_ susurro cerrando los ojos.

Sakura estaba con Naruto, puede que le interesara su dinero; pero estaba ahí, con el, a su lado, viviendo con el, pasando por las complicaciones de la vida de pareja. Cosas como esas, ella jamás podría hacerlas, muy en el fondo sabia que amar era algo maravilloso… pero no era para ella.

- La Hinata de hace cinco años hubiese podido amarte Naruto, lo hacia con todo su corazón; sin embargo…

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y con lentitud se puso de pie; al hacerlo el agua resbalo por su cuerpo hasta que solo quedaron algunas gotas. Salio de la bañera y se miro en el espejo por varios segundos. Su largo cabello goteaba, mojaba su espalda y poco a poco un pequeño charco se formo en el suelo. Con la mirada inspecciono su cuerpo y se detuvo en una cicatriz que cruzaba su estomago, llevo sus dedos al lugar en cuestión y la acario, al hacerlo sus ojos se oscurecieron y recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

_Ella a los veinte años, en un callejón oscuro, sucia, con la ropa destrozada y ensangrentada._

- Es mejor que te quedes con Sakura_ susurro quedamente_ es mejor… para todos.

0o0o0o0

En la estancia el resto de la familia Namikaze vio con extrañeza que Tsunade abandonara el lugar para atender una llamada; la rubia era partidaria de dejar los negocios en la oficina asi que debía ser urgente la llamada

Durante varios minutos siguieron hablando de cosas banales, sin embargo; todos esperaban el regreso de Tsunade; pero solo oyeron su grito:

- ¡ESTAS DICIENDOME QUE ES INEVITABLE! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TU LO EVITARAS!

- ¿Qué esta pasando?_ pregunto Naruto preocupado, su abuela no era de gritar sin razón… a menos que fuera a el, claro esta.

- Algo anda mal_ dijo Minato.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que la abuela grite de esa forma?

- No lo se Ino_ dijo Kushina.

- Hay que ir_ dijo Jiraiya

- ¿Y enfrentarnos a ella de mal humor?_ dijo Minato_ mejor esperamos que se calme y venga.

Todos asintieron; puede que estuviesen preocupados pero enfrentar a Tsunade cuando esta no esta de humor no era para nada agradable. Esperaron varios minutos más hasta que la rubia regreso a la estancia.

- Mama_ dijo Minato_ ¿todo bien?

Tsunade miro a todos a los ojos y suspiro.

- Me temo que no_ respondió en voz baja sin moverse del centro del salón.

- ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Kushina.

- Acaban de comunicarme que tendremos que vender la empresa… estamos… en quiebra_ admitió

Un silencio profundo invadió el lugar.

- ¿En quiebra? ¿Cómo es posible?_ pregunto Naruto.

- Desde hace algún tiempo hemos estado perdiendo dinero_ dijo Minato_ no sabemos a donde va, ni quien se lo lleva… pero, no pensé que llegaríamos a una situación tan grave.

- ¿Vender? ¿Estas segura Tsunade?_ pregunto Jiraiya asombrado.

La rubia asintió.

- No hay otra opción_ dijo devastada.

- ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada de esto?_ pregunto Ino_ somos familia.

- No pensamos que nos veríamos en la necesidad de vender_ admitió Tsunade.

- Mantenernos en la ignorancia ¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido?_ reclamo Kushina.

- Lo sentimos mucho… pero

- Pero ¿Qué?_ pregunto Naruto_ podríamos haber ideado un plan o algo para evitar todo esto.

- ¿Crees que hemos estado jugando estos meses?_ pregunto Jiraiya_ buscamos maneras de descubrir lo que pasaba pero nos fue imposible

- ¡No puedo creer esto!

- Calmate hijo.

- Me pides que me calme, acaba de decir que tendremos que vender_ dijo Naruto_ ¿Cómo puedo calmarme al saber eso papa?

El aludido bajo la mirada.

- ¿A quien le venderás?_ pregunto Kushina temerosa de la respuesta.

- Como esta establecido en los estatutos de la sociedad, debo comunicar de la situación a Fugaku y Hiashi. Si ninguno de ellos desea comprar, buscaremos accionistas en otro lado_ explico Tsunade

- ¿Fugaku o Hiashi? No se quien es peor_ dijo Ino

- ¡INO!_ le reclamo Minato

- Lo siento pero es la verdad. Ellos son como buitres a la espera de carne fresca, de seguro uno de ellos comprara y todos sabemos lo que eso significa… una vez que se adueñen de la empresa no la soltaran.

- Puede que sea cierto_ admitió Jiraiya_ pero no tenemos mas opciones.

- No puedo creer esto_ dijo Naruto caminando molesto hacia la puerta.

- ¡Naruto! ¿A dónde vas?_ pregunto Sakura siguiéndolo.

- A casa_ respondió de forma ruda el chico.

- Necesito que todos estén presentes en la reunión de mañana para comunicar esto a Fugaku y Hiashi_ dijo Tsunade.

- ¿Todos?_ pregunto Sai

- Sakura y tu son parte de la familia… asi que si, todos.

- Pero…

- No me vengas con excusas Sakura esto es urgente, sea lo que sea que tengas puedes rodarlo para mas tarde. Los quiero a todos en la sala de conferencias de la empresa al mediodía.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí__ estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo... cumpliendo ademas con mi meta de publicar los fines de semana (incluso me he adelantado XD)_

_Se que a muchos les gustaría que narrara mas, pero honestamente en esta historia me esta costando hacerlo; en "Regresar Implica" no costo tanto por estar narrada desde el punto de vista de Hina, allí la narración era prioritaria. Asi que de verdad me disculpo, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para complacerlos en esto._

_Otra noticia importante es... que he publicado otra historia. Como les dije al iniciar este fic, tenia una idea rondando mi cabeza, la he plasmado y les traje el prologo para que me den su opinion n.n_

_Ya sin mas que decirles, me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo fin de semana... recuerden: Si hay errores ortográficos discúlpenme pero a veces se me escapan._

_Cuídense mucho_

_Los quiere..._

_Hanabi no Sekai._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.-

Al día siguiente Hinata despertó cerca de las diez, tomo una ducha y se preparo para la reunión. Se coloco una blusa blanca manga corta, un pantalón de vestir y zapatos cerrados de tacón de color negro. Preparo un desayuno ligero, tomo algo de jugo, lavo los platos, se maquillo un poco, tomo su bolso y con decisión abandono la casa.

_Falta poco Hiashi… pronto nos volveremos a ver y te juro que cuando termine contigo desearas que no nos hubiésemos visto de nuevo._

El camino hasta la empresa se lo paso pensando en las posibles reacciones y adaptando su reacción ante cada posibilidad. Debía mostrarse segura y fría, cosa que no seria difícil teniendo a Hiashi cerca; el había adquirido el don de hacerla la persona mas insoportable con siquiera escuchar su nombre; verlo, le daría un nivel de frialdad que nadie en la habitación creería que ella pudiera tener.

- No les quedara otra que creérsela; después de todo estarán ahí. Verán todo en vivo.

Al llegar al edificio, subía directo a la sala de conferencias. Una vez frente a la puerta miro su reloj de pulsera.

- 12: 30… justo a tiempo.

0o0o0o0

Horas antes…

Naruto en su oficina no podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Desde que había llegado esa mañana no importaba que papel llegase a su escritorio, aun si fuese de suma importancia el simplemente no lograba concentrarse… leía y parecía que no avanzaba, sino que mas bien leía la misma línea una y otra vez.

Fue tanta su desesperación que término por dejar todos los papeles apilados a un lado y apoyar la frente sobre el escritorio. No quería estar en esa oficina, ni siquiera tenia ganas de estar en el maldito edificio, quería salir y alejarse de allí lo mas posible; el hecho de saber que su abuela estaba a punto de vender la empresa familiar… lo hacían querer salir de la oficina y no volver nunca.

¿Trabajar para Hiashi? Ni loco, primero renunciaba antes de caer tan bajo. Ese hombre nunca le había caído bien, ni siquiera cuando tenia planes de volverlo su suegro había podido hacerse a la idea de llevarse bien con el.

_- No tienes que sentirte mal por que no te agrade mi padre Naruto-kun._

Hinata siempre decía eso cuando el perdía los estribos con Hiashi.

- Hinata…

Aun después de cinco años, el solo decir su nombre le traía recuerdos; recuerdos de cuando fue feliz.

- Una época que no volverá jamás_ admitió con desanimo.

Hinata se había marchado y no volvería, eso era una realidad. Era tan real como el hecho de que no podía irse de la oficina hasta después de la reunión, tenia que cumplir o su abuela lo mataría a golpes… porque aun cuando fuese una anciana tenia una fuerza que asustaba y una buena garganta que la hacia gritar con mas fuerza que su madre; cosa que era decir mucho, porque algo que caracteriza a Kushina Uzumaki es su capacidad de gritar como si fuese lo mas sencillo del mundo y su garganta no se irritara nunca.

Suspiro con pesadez.

- La vida seria más simple si pudiera enviar todo al demonio y hacer lo que quiero_ dijo para si.

- ¿Por qué tan alegre?_ pregunto una voz en forma sarcástica.

El rubio levanto la vista con fastidio y se encontró con su amigo, hermano y compañero de trabajo: Sasuke Uchiha; un moreno de cabello y ojos azabaches, un porte que lo hacían un casanova, todas las mujeres le perseguían y el disfrutaba con ello. Muchas se divertían con el y luego cuando pedían mas el se deshacía de ellas; la mayoría pensaba que el era incapaz de querer a alguien mas que a su familia.

- Ve a molestar a otro lado teme_ dijo de mala gana.

- Me gustaría, pero Tsunade llamo a una reunión.

El ojiazul suspiro y luego rodó los ojos mostrando su fastidio.

- Es obligatoria_ dijo el azabache.

- Lo se_ dijo el rubio levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta con fastidio.

El moreno lo miro y le dio pena lo que vio. Naruto desanimado, se notaba que algo andaba mal; el rubio nunca aceptaba de tan buena gana tener que ir a una reunión, siempre preguntaba "¿Es obligatorio?" antes de siquiera considerar levantarse de su escritorio.

- Mi padre y Hiashi están aquí también.

_Mierda,_ pensó Naruto. Esa maldita reunión no podía ser otro día… tal vez, nunca.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Problemas con Sakura?_ pregunto Sasuke mientras caminaban hacia la sala de conferencias

Este solo giro los ojos.

- Últimamente solo hay problemas con ella.

- Entonces…

- Teme_ le interrumpió el rubio_ no estoy de animo de hablar del tema, de hecho no me hables de ello hasta… no se, un par de semanas.

- En un par de semanas será tu boda idiota_ comento Sasuke.

Caminaban lentamente a cada paso, las mujeres los veían y les saludaban alegres, en especial al Uchiha; pero ninguno devolvía los saludos, estaban concentrados en la conversación o al menos ese era el caso del moreno, el rubio en cambio solo quería salir de ahí y desaparecer.

- Hasta que al fin llegan_ comento Tsunade cuando les vio entrar a la sala.

Naruto saludo con la mano mientras veía a todos los presentes. Hiashi Hyuga con su cara seria parecía como siempre molesto por quien sabe que cosa; Fugaku Uchiha, igual de serio que el castaño pero con una expresión de curiosidad; Tsunade tenía la mirada triste al igual que el resto de la familia; incluso Sakura parecía algo triste… pero solo porque no tendría dinero para gastar.

Kiba también se encontraba allí y no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta como si esperase que alguien en especifico entrara por ella; Sai simplemente estaba leyendo alguno de sus libros raros ajeno a los demás; mientras que Ino miraba a este ultimo con una sonrisa de medio lado… ella si sabia que estaba leyendo el chico de cabello y ojos tan negros como los de Sasuke.

- ¿A que esperas para sentarte Naruto?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

El rubio miro a su lado y no encontró a nadie; suspiro y se dirigió a la mesa. Al caminar miro el reloj y vio que eran las doce y veinte; se había atrasado mucho pero que mas daba, uno nunca quiere llega a tiempo cuando su vida esta a punto de arruinarse. Una vez estuvo junto a la mesa, tomo asiento junto a su "mejor amigo"

- Muy bonito teme, dejarme como veleta_ dijo en voz baja.

- No es mi culpa que andes mas dobe de lo normal_ dijo este en broma.

Naruto solo bufo. Vaya amigo que se gastaba.

- ¿A que se debe esta reunión de emergencia Tsunade?_ pregunto Fugaku.

La rubia miro primero a sus familiares y luego de suspirar se dirigió a sus socios.

- Es lamentable pero debo comunicarles que la empresa Namikaze se encuentra casi en la quiebra…

- ¿Quiebra?_ pregunto Hiashi fingiendo asombro.

La ojiazul lo miro y quiso estrangularlo.

_- Hiashi ofertara; lo hará como empresario que ofrece su ayuda. De seguro dirá que la comprara y se ocupara de mantenerla a flote hasta que te recuperes y puedas hacerte con la empresa nuevamente… te dirá toda una sarda de mentiras para engatusarte y tu... vas a caer. Te mostraras agradecida y aceptaras su oferta_

- Si. De manera inexplicable hemos tenido una fuga de dinero y eso nos ha llevado a una mala situación.

- ¿Tan grave?_ pregunto Fugaku

- Tendré que vender_ admitió Tsunade.

- Según los estatutos ustedes tienen prioridad_ dijo Minato_ si no desean comprar buscaremos otros posibles compradores.

- En estos momentos, no puedo invertir en algo tan grande_ admitió Fugaku.

- ¿Problemas económicos?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

El hombre de cabellos negros negó.

- Estamos bien; pero no es momento de invertir tanto dinero.

- ¿Hiashi?_ pregunto Tsunade.

El castaño guardo silencio unos segundos, como quien sopesa las opciones que tiene.

- La familia Hyuga posee dinero suficiente para comprar tu empresa.

- Entiendo

- Pero no debes preocuparte. En cuanto se recuperen y puedan recuperarla estaré dispuesto a negociar con ustedes.

_Te mostraras agradecida y aceptaras su oferta._

_- _Eso seria muy amable Hiashi_ dijo la rubia.

- No es problema, esta sociedad es importante para las tres familias; nos apoyamos mutuamente.

Tsunade asintió.

- Solo debemos arreglar el papeleo. Puedo arreglar todo con mis abogados de inmediato.

- Eso seria grandioso_ dijo la rubia.

- No debes preocuparte por el precio, pagare lo que pidas_ dijo amable el castaño.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y de donde sacaras el dinero para pagar?_ dijo una voz de mujer desde la puerta.

Todos miraron y se encontraron con una persona que pensaron jamás volverían a ver. Naruto quedo petrificado en su asiento; allí, frente a todos se encontraba la chica que aun amaba con locura; la que se fue sin mirar atrás…

- Hinata.

Al mirarla con detalle mientras ella caminaba hacia ellos; debía admitir que el tiempo la había hecho más hermosa de lo que era cuando tenía diecinueve años. Su cabello estaba mas largo, llegaba a su cintura; su piel blanca y sus ojos perla aun tenían ese brillo que el nunca logro descifrar. La observo a cada paso que dio, hasta que tomo asiento en una silla frente a la suya. Perla y azul se encontraron; al hacerlo, ambos supieron que las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

- Hinata_ dijo Hiashi.

- Hiashi_ dijo esta con voz fría. Tan fría que sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluida Tsunade.

- Hinata…_ dijo Kushina.

- Dime Hiashi_ interrumpió la ojiperla a la pelirroja_ ¿con que dinero piensas pagarle a Tsunade?

El aludido frunció el ceño.

- El dinero no es problema en nuestra familia… lo sabrías no se te hubieses marchado.

La joven sonrió de medio lado.

- No es como que me hubieses dado muchas opciones en ese momento; pero eso es irrelevante ahora ¿no crees? De seguro no quieres sacar a relucir ese tema en este momento… ni siquiera creo que desees hablar de ello algún día ¿o si?_ dijo esto ultimo con un tono de niña inocente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata se encogió de hombros y cruzo las piernas.

- Vine a buscar mi dinero_ dijo como si llegar a un ligar a pedir dinero fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- No tengo nada para ti_ dijo el castaño.

- Claro que no… porque lo gastaste ¿no es asi? lo invertiste en esta sociedad_ dijo la ojiperla sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¡Estas loca!_ grito el hombre golpeando el escritorio.

La ojiperla solo lo miro.

- Lo siento pero la chiquilla estupida que bajaba la mirada cuando gritabas y golpeabas lo que sea que estuviese cerca desapareció hace mucho_ dijo secamente.

- ¡No tengo dinero para ti!

- No, porque lo invertiste aquí.

- ¡No digas estupideces!

Hinata solo abrió su bolso, saco el sobre que Hikary le había entregado, saco unos papeles y leyó en voz alta:

- Dejo a mi querida nieta Hinata Hyuga, la suma de 5.5 millones; los cuales le serán entregados al cumplir los veinticuatro años de edad. Mientras ella no pueda tocar ese dinero, su padre, Hiashi Hyuga será el encargado de resguardarlo. En caso de que el invierta este dinero; al cumplir Hinata la edad establecida, se le entregara la suma especificada mas todos los interés y/o ganancias que la suma invertida haya generado desde el momento en que fue invertida hasta el momento exacto en que ella exija su dinero…

Hiashi apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos.

- De seguro pensaste que no me enteraría de esto_ dijo la joven mientras guardaba de nuevo los papeles en su bolso_ pero mi abuelo dejo ordenes a su abogado de comunicarme mis beneficios.

- No puedes venir a exigir ese dinero luego de cinco años desaparecida_ dijo Hiashi.

Ella rió sonoramente, rió como si lo dicho por el hombre frente a ella fuese lo mas gracioso del mundo.

- En ninguna parte del testamente dice que debo estar en la ciudad, o vivir con la familia para exigir mi parte_ dijo con sorna_ no eres idiota Hiashi, me debes mucho dinero… dinero que da la casualidad vas a usar para pagar a los Nakimaze ¿no es asi?

El castaño no contesto.

- Bueno ya que te han comido la lengua los ratones, supongo que iré al grano…

- No puedes negociar… no eres miembro de esta sociedad.

- El problema Hiashi es que es mi dinero el que estas usando. En teoría lo que se hace con el a partir de este momento, momento en que lo he exigido solo yo puedo decirlo y puedes buscar a todos tus abogado, pero te dirán lo mismo que te estoy diciendo.

- ¿Qué quieres?_ pregunto directamente.

- ¿De ti?_ Hinata sonrió_ Mi dinero.

- No puedo dártelo asi como asi… hay estatutos, como dijiste el dinero esta invertido.

- No es problema_ por primera vez Hinata desvió la mirada de Hiashi y la dirigió a Tsunade_ ya que mi querido padre cuenta con mi dinero para pagar haremos lo siguiente. Los Hyuga compraran la empresa Namikaze; sin embargo, yo será la dueña en lugar de Hiashi.

- ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!_ grito el castaño.

- ¿Tienes dinero que no sea mío para hacer la compra?... eso pensé_ dijo al no recibir respuesta_ Tsunade, no debes tratar con los abogados de los Hyuga esto es entre tu y yo a partir de ahora_ le extendió la mano a la rubia.

Esta dudo un segundo pero la tomo.

- Será un placer negocios contigo_ dijo la joven antes de levantarse_ me pondré en contacto contigo en los próximos días para realizar el papeleo necesario.

- Hinata_ dijo Hiashi.

Esta lo ignoro y camino hacia la puerta. Al ver esto la rabia lo consumió; esa buena para nada estaba loca si pensaba que se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

- ¿Qué tal tu hijo?_ pregunto mal intencionado.

La ojiperla se detuvo y giro. Miro al castaño con mirada helada antes de hablar.

- ¿Jugando sucio Hiashi?_ dijo con voz seca_ Mi hijo esta bien, no gracias a ti por supuesto… asi que te daré un consejo. Si metes a mi hijo en esto vas a desear no haber nacido y no te lo tomes a juego porque no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Con solo hablar con mi abogado puedo quitarte todo mi dinero y dejarte casi en quiebra, porque te quitare hasta el último centavo de los intereses_ en ningún momento dejo de mirarlo a los ojos_ asi que piensa bien lo que harás Hiashi, no queremos que el prestigio de los Hyuga desaparezca ¿cierto?

Dicho esto la joven dio media vuelta y abandono el lugar.

* * *

_Y paso la tan esperada reunión!_

_Les juro que me encanto escribir este capitulo, mostrar a Hina enfrentando a Hiashi a sido extremadamente divertido y me ha ayudado a desahogarme un poco._

_¿Que les ha parecido la reacción de todos? Les adelante, que el próximo capitulo les traigo algo inesperado *-* (o al menos tengo la certeza de que no se esperan la situación que incluí)_

_Me disculpo por actualizar casi al final del fin de semana pero el tiempo no me daba para hacerlo antes… Los veré el próximo fin, el cual espero poder actualizar un poquito antes._

_Espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias con ansias_

_Cuidense mucho_

_Los quiere…_

_Hanabi no Sekai_

_PD: Me disculpo si se ha escapado algún error ortográfico, pero por más veces que lea siempre hay alguno que se me escapa._


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.-

Luego de la salida de la ojiperla la sala quedo en absoluto silencio. Hiashi no podía creer que la buena para nada de su primogénita llegara de la nada y se impusiera de esa forma.

- _En teoría lo que se hace con el a partir de este momento, momento en que lo he exigido solo yo puedo decirlo y puedes buscar a todos tus abogado, pero te dirán lo mismo que te estoy diciendo._

Sus manos se encerraron en puños solo al recordar ese comentario. Sabia que invertir el dinero de la herencia en la sociedad era arriesgado, pero Hinata estaba desaparecida asi que era poco probable que reclamara lo que por derecho era suyo… ahora lo que el consideraba improbable estaba sucediendo y debía hacer lo posible por evitar que Hinata hiciese todo a su modo.

- Tsunade_ dijo con voz ruda_ no puedes negociar con Hinata, ella no pertenece a esta sociedad.

- La cuestión es Hiashi_ comento Minato_ que si no tienes dinero para comprar nuestra empresa, estamos el derecho de buscar a otra persona; puede que Hinata no sea parte de la sociedad pero esta en capacidad de comprar.

- Ella no tiene dinero para pagar_ dijo el castaño.

- El dinero que invertiste en la sociedad le pertenece, asi que tiene fondos_ dijo Tsunade.

- No pienso darle control sobre ese dinero hasta hablar con mis abogados.

- Hágalo_ dijo Kiba_ no creo que Hinata lo desee de otra manera.

Hiashi rodeo la sala con la vista y luego con un gruñido abandono el lugar.

El silencio cayo de nuevo en el lugar. Todos se encontraban enfrascados en sus pensamientos.

- _Fue más fría de lo que esperaba_ _pensaban Kiba, Jiraiya y Minato

- _Hinata espero que este plan funcione_ _pensaba Tsunade.

_- ¿Cómo llego Hinata aquí? ¿Cómo supo lo que sucedía?_ _pensaba Kushina.

- _Hinata ¡volvió! Quizás ahora mi hermano reflexione y deje ese compromiso sin sentido… aunque Hina no parece la misma_ _pensaba Ino

- _¿Qué hace realmente Hinata aquí?_ _pensaba Sakura preocupada por las verdaderas intenciones de la ojiperla.

- _Hinata… Hinata esta aquí_ pensaba Naruto_ ¡Volvió! Tengo que buscarla, hablar con ella, aclarar todo._

Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de ponerse en pie para ir tras su ex, Tsunade rompió en risas desconcertando a todos.

- Tsunade_ dijo Fugaku.

- ¿Qué te ocurre mujer?_ pregunto Jiraiya totalmente confundido.

La rubia siguió riendo ignorando sus preguntas y comentarios. Tras varios segundos, se detuvo y por fin hablo.

- La cara de Hiashi no tenia precio_ dijo aun con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿De verdad negociaras con su hija?_ pregunto Fugaku.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

- El no tiene dinero para comprar y al parecer Hinata si; no le veo el inconveniente.

- Esto puede traer muchos problemas_ admitió el Uchiha mayor mientras se ponía de pie.

- Ninguno que deba preocuparte_ aseguro Tsunade.

El moreno la miro como si estuviese considerando seriamente lo dicho por su hasta el momento socia.

- Mantenme informado Sasuke.

El joven solo asintió y todos observaron al hombre irse del lugar. Lo que ninguno noto fue la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro una vez comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta… Tsunade estaba en lo correcto: La cara de Hiashi no tenía precio.

Una vez Fugaku se hubo marchado. La líder de los Namikaze se puso en pie y con prisa se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas madre?_ pregunto Minato.

La mujer no respondió y en consecuencia los presentes la siguieron; incluidos Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai. Tsunade se dirigió a su despacho, su intención era ponerse en contacto de inmediato con Hinata o al menos encontrar la manera de hacerlo ya que la joven nunca le había dado un número en el cual pudiese localizarla.

Ignoro a su secretaria quien al verla pasar había intentado comunicarle algo. Abrió la puerta de su oficina y prácticamente corrió al escritorio o para ser mas exactos, al teléfono; lo levanto apenas estuvo junto al aparato y se detuvo al no tener certeza de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

¿Debía tratar de contactar a Hinata y exigirle que le comunicara sus planes? O ¿Debía esperar que ella se pusiera en contacto?

- Abuela… Tsunade… mama.

Los miembros de la familia se quedaron asombrados al ver a la rubia con el auricular del teléfono en una mano y la otra apoyada en su frente en señal de estar confundida.

- Tsunade-sama_ dijo Kiba.

- ¿Dame su numero?_ dijo la aludida.

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido. La verdad el sabia lo que la rubia le pedía pero no estaba seguro de si eso era buena idea.

- ¿El número de quien?_ pregunto Kushina extrañada

- ¡KIBA!_ grito la rubia mayor haciendo que el aludido saltara en su sitio y sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar Tsunade?_ dijo Hinata mientras giraba el sillón de la rubia en el cual se encontraba sentada cómodamente.

Todos se quedaron en shock al verla allí, sentada con un vaso lleno de licor. Hinata parecía la dueña del lugar; el sillón daba el aspecto de estar hecho para ella incluso la estancia parecía pertenecerle.

- ¿Cómo entraste?_ pregunto Tsunade dejando el auricular en su lugar.

- Tu secretaria me dejo pasar.

Una respuesta tan simple, dicha con un tono de voz totalmente diferente al que había utilizado en la sala de conferencias; hacia a todos sentir que estaban frente a otra Hinata.

- ¿Por qué tanta urgencia en llamarme?_ pregunto la Hyuga levantando una ceja.

La rubia suspiro y tomo asiento sobre su escritorio.

- ¿De verdad Hiashi uso la herencia que te dejo Takuya, en la sociedad?

La ojiperla llevo el vaso a su boca y bebió un trago de sake; lo saboreo y tras varios segundos en los que Tsunade estuvo a punto de gritarle por su poca preocupación en el asunto, respondió.

- Me hubiese decepcionado sino lo hacia.

- ¿De que hablas?_ pregunto cada vez mas intrigada la mayor.

Hinata desvió la mirada de la rubia y recorrió la estancia; dio una ojeada a todos los presentes sin detenerse mucho tiempo en ninguno y luego concentro la mirada en el vaso que reposaba en su mano.

- Cuando Takuya enfermo yo aun estaba en la ciudad. Fui una de las primeras en saber que era una enfermedad terminal, no resistiría mucho más. Por esa época mis problemas habían explotado y me consumían; pero aun asi, fui a verlo_ de nuevo tomo un sorbo de sake pero esta vez dejo el vaso en el escritorio y apoyo las manos en sus piernas_ conversamos durante mucho rato, le conté lo que sucedía y el me contó las intenciones de mi padre… ideamos una estrategia para hacerle pagar todos los males que había provocado.

Dicho esto, la ojiperla se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca, tomo la botella de sake que se encontraba sobre esta y al hacerlo de reojo observo por el ventanal como el cielo azul comenzaba a llenarse de nubes grises.

- En líneas generales, mi abuelo dejaría una suma de dinero en el testamente destinada a mi la cual no podría tocar hasta que cumpliera los veintitrés años_ prosiguió la joven mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el escritorio, tomaba asiento de nuevo y llenaba el vaso medio vació_ Con mi desaparición Hiashi daría por sentado que no reclamaría el dinero, asi que lo invertiría en esta sociedad; aumentaría su capital y en el momento justo compraría tu compañía.

Al terminar dejo la botella en el escritorio, tomo el vaso y bebió de nuevo. Todos la miraban y escuchaban absortos; lo que les estaba contando daba a entender que Hiashi estaba relacionado con su partida y que la situación actual de los Namikaze estaba relacionada al mismo tiempo con los Hyuga.

- ¿Desde hace cinco años sabias que Hiashi haría todo esto?_ pregunto Tsunade.

- Siempre quiso tu empresa y eso es algo que incluso tu sabes_ dijo la ojiperla_ la cuestión era ¿Qué haría para obtenerla? ¿Cuál era su plan? Cuando me entere de la "sociedad" entre las tres familias, pude ver lo que planeaba con mucha claridad.

- ¿Por qué guardaste silencio?_ pregunto la rubia.

La joven sonrió de medio lado y de un trago acabo con el sake que había servido.

- ¿Por qué? Eso es simple… Hiashi debía caer, pero no por los trucos de cualquiera, si sacaba a la luz sus planes, el se prepararía y encontraría otra vía de acción con la cual el éxito estuviese asegurado. Solo yo se lo que es capaz de hacer, hasta donde es capaz de llegar para conseguir su objetivo… solo yo, la Hinata que el creo hace cinco años, soy capaz de destruirlo.

- Hinata_ susurro la mujer.

- Asi que solo debes dejar todo en mis manos_ dijo la ojiperla sonriendo_ haz lo que te diga, como lo haz hecho hasta el momento y pronto recuperaras lo que te pertenece.

- ¡Un momento!_ intervino Kushina_ No comprendo nada… Tsunade… ¿Tu estas trabajando para Hinata?_ pregunto ofendida.

Todos se asombraron por la pregunta. Si lo pensaban con detenimiento, lo dicho por la Hyuga indicaba que la acusación hecha por Kushina tenía grandes posibilidades de ser cierta.

- Para ella no_ aclaro la rubia_ con ella.

- ¿Tu… abuela tu has sabido donde estaba Hinata todo este tiempo?_ pregunto Ino deseosa de obtener una respuesta negativa o de lo contrario no solo ella perdería el control, también lo haría su hermano.

- No… Me entere hace poco, cuando Kiba nos comento que ella era la única que podía ayudarnos a salir de esta situación_ admitió Tsunade bajando la mirada.

- ¿Nos?_ pregunto Kushina temerosa de la respuesta

_- _Minato y yo, sabíamos algo_ dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿Papa?_ dijo Ino indignada.

El aludido guardo silencio. Sabia en el fondo que el silencio era mejor a cualquier cosa que dijera, porque no tendría que enfrentar solo a Kushina, sino a sus hijos.

- Espero que haya una explicación lógica para esto_ dijo Naruto hablando por primera vez en tono neutro.

La tensión se podía sentir en toda la habitación, era tan palpable que podías cortarla con un cuchillo.

- Ya que nadie quiere hablar, te lo explicare_ dijo Hinata dirigiéndose por primera vez luego de cinco años al rubio_ Hace unos meses, Kiba noto que el dinero de la empresa de tu familia estaba desvaneciéndose sin explicación; comento a Tsunade la situación y entre los dos intentaron solucionarla, pero escapaba a su control; hace poco Tsunade hablo claramente con tu padre y tu abuelo. Sin embargo, aun entre los cuatro no pudieron hallar una solución… allí fue, según tengo entendido; que Kiba, quien había ideado un plan con TenTen para traerme de vuelta a Konoha, compartió su plan con los otros tres. Ellos, aceptaron y se pusieron a disposición del plan de Kiba; Tsunade fue a verme y tras una conversación le comente que me haría cargo de la situación. Tu abuela volvió aquí, al igual que Kiba; mientras, yo ponía todo en orden para asegurarme de que mi plan pudiese funcionar… y eso nos trae al día de hoy.

- Hinata ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?_ pregunto Kiba con voz temblorosa.

- ¿De verdad creíste que me manejarías de esa forma Kiba?_ la joven negó con la cabeza en signo de estar decepcionada_ esperaba mas de ti, ya a estas alturas deberías saber de lo que soy capaz.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Kiba.

- Pensé que era buena idea…

- No quiero hablar del tema por ahora, ya veré que hago con ustedes_ dijo la ojiperla amenazante.

Si había algo que odiara, era ser utilizada, manejada y aunque el plan de Kiba no funciono cono el esperaba… bastaba la intención, para enojarla sobremanera.

- Por el momento, te dejo esto Tsunade_ Hinata coloco un sobre el escritorio_ léelo y fírmalo si te parece bien; de lo contrario encontraras un numero dentro del sobre al cual me puedes contactar.

- ¿Qué es?_ pregunto Tsunade tomando el sobre entre sus manos.

- Los papeles de traspaso de tu empresa.

- Un segundo… ¿De verdad compraste?_ pregunto Jiraiya.

- La mala situación económica por la que pasan no es mentira, no pueden mantener la empresa y no soy de las que invierte para auxiliar a otros… la empresa será mía apenas Tsunade firme los papeles.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?_ pregunto Minato serio.

- Levantarla y dejarla en buena situación antes de cederla a Naruto.

El rubio abrió los ojos, asombrado… de hecho todos lo hicieron.

- ¿Cedérmela?

- No necesito ser dueña de una empresa, tengo todo lo que necesito; además este problema no es por mala administración_ admitió la chica_ en poco tiempo lo resolveré y cuando este segura de que estará bien, te la cederé.

- ¿Por qué a Naruto?_ pregunto Ino.

- Porque asi lo quieren Tsunade y Minato_ dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ le susurro la rubia_ esto no ayudara a destruir el compromiso.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió a la mayor en voz tan baja como la que esta había utilizado momentos antes.

- Siembra la semilla de la duda y deja que esta haga el trabajo sucio por si sola.

Dicho esto se levanto del sillón, tomo su bolso que estaba en el suelo y se dirijo a la puerta del despacho. Su intención era irse sin mayores problemas o dramas; pero Naruto no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar que cumpliera su cometido, asi que se interpuso en el camino de la chica.

- Tenemos que hablar_ dijo de nuevo con voz seria.

- Cuando quieras_ dijo mientras sonreía de forma sincera.

Esa sonrisa tomo al chico por sorpresa. En ese instante le pareció ver de nuevo a la Hinata de diecinueve años y su corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo.

- Pero no hoy.

La Hyuga rodeo el rubio y siguió su camino, al llegar a la puerta tomo el pomo y la medio abrió, sin embargo no salio del lugar; en cambio giro y hablo de nuevo al ojiazul:

- Por cierto, que grosero de mi parte no felicitarte.

Naruto giro y con los ojos le rogó que no dijera la frase que estaba por decir. Hinata ignoro ese pedido, ella no estaba allí para complacer a todos, solo debía devolver todo lo bueno que los Namikaze le habían dado; si bien no podía hacer feliz a Naruto, ni compartir el resto de su vida con el; podía devolverles la estabilidad económica que con tanto esfuerzo se habían labrado.

- Felicidades por tu compromiso_ luego miro a Sakura y sonrió_ a ti también Sakura, espero que sean muy felices juntos.

La pelirrosa, sintió que el deseo era honesto pero aun asi, tuvo la sensación de que algo se había roto.

- Muchas gracias, si hubiésemos sabido que volverías; te hubiese reservado un espacio_ dijo con mala intención.

- Muy amable, pero no creo que te guste tenerme allí en el día mas importante de tu vida_ contraataco Hinata inocentemente.

- No seria problema_ dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

La ojiperla sonrió, con la misma sonrisa que había usado hacia unos momentos con Naruto, al verla Sakura sintió que intentar provocarla era absurdo. La ojiperla giro de nuevo, abrió la puerta por completo, dio un par de pasos y de pronto se detuvo, como si hubiese recordado algo importante; giro y busco a alguien con la mirada, al encontrarlo sonrió de medio lado y hablo:

- Lleva los papeles a mi casa esta noche Sasu quiero echarles un vistazo a fondo antes de crear un plan de acción.

El Uchica asintió, ella le devolvió el gesto, giro por ultima vez y abandono la habitación.

Si, ella no estaba allí para complacer a todos; asi que mientras mas dudas pudiese sembrar para mantener a Naruto lejos… mucho mejor.

* * *

_Hola! Se que muchos quieren la conversación de Hina con Naru y los pensamientos que este tiene respecto al hijo de Hinata, pero eso queda para otro capitulo n.n_

_Lamento venir el ultimo dia del fin de semana pero estoy full con mis obligaciones asi que me toca escaparme un ratito para no dejarles esperando hasta el proximo fin de semana._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo…_

_Cuidense mucho._

_Matta ne!_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.-

La última frase dicha por Hinata se quedo grabada en la mente de todos, en especial en la de Naruto.

- ¿De donde conoces a Hinata? Sasuke_ pregunto de forma directa a su mejor amigo.

El moreno solo se encogió de hombros.

- Conozco a mucha gente.

- Esa no es la respuesta que quiero_ dijo seriamente.

Negro y azul se encontraron. Ambos sin parpadear, sin decir una palabra; tratando de ver en los ojos del otro lo que sucedía; pero solo Sasuke podía ver, veía la desesperación de su amigo, deseaba saber; necesitaba saber como es que Hinata y el se conocían. Era como si necesitase esa información para poder respirar tranquilo… pero los sucesos de ese día, el día que la ojiperla y el se habían visto por primera vez, era tema tabú; eso no se nombraba, ni siquiera se pensaba; asi que Naruto debía aprender a vivir en la ignorancia… era lo mejor, mientras menos personas supieran sobre ese suceso la vida de Hinata seria mas fácil.

Sin decir palabra se acerco al rubio y coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

- Un día, mientras estaba de viaje me tope con ella. Trabajaba para la persona que debía ver, asi la conocí.

Dicho esto abandono el lugar. _Siempre es mejor una mentira piadosa a sacar a relucir lo que realmente sucedió, _pensó Sasuke. El no era fanático de mentir, de hecho le importaba muy poco si las personas sufrían o no con lo que decía, pero Hinata era otra historia; ella… ya había sufrido demasiado.

Naruto estuvo a punto de seguirlo, de hecho llego a dar el primer paso pero la mano de Sakura lo detuvo.

- No creo que seas capaz de convencerlo de decir algo que claramente no quiere decir_ dijo Ino.

El rubio miro a su hermana y con un suspiro de resignación asintió dándole la razón. Conocía a Sasuke desde la infancia, solo durante un periodo estuvieron distanciados, debido a que el moreno fue al extranjero a estudiar… ese periodo coincidió con el periodo en que Hinata entro a su vida; asi que la ojiperla y el moreno no llegaron a conocerse; para cuando Sasuke volvió Hinata ya se había marchado.

- Lo mejor será tomarnos el resto del día libre_ dijo Jiraiya_ calmarnos.

El peliblanco solía decir cosas como esas de vez en cuando, pero esta vez; todos asintieron estando de acuerdo. Estar en el edificio era sofocante, necesitaban espacio, aire libre, para procesar lo sucedido.

- Tengo que ir a resolver un asunto_ dijo Sakura.

- Ve_ dijo Naruto.

La ojijade lo observo por un instante y luego se fue. El rubio la quería lejos y si era por el resto del día mejor.

- Naruto…

- No estoy molesto abuela_ la interrumpió_ o al menos no mucho.

- Yo si lo estoy_ dijo Kushina_ ¡¿Cómo es posible que nos dejaras fuera de todo Tsunade?!

- Mientras menos supieran mejor, Hinata estaba convencida que de esa forma; no tendrían que fingir frente a Hiashi lo que nos evitaría el riesgo que el notara algo extraño.

- Ella es diferente ahora_ dijo Ino.

- No se lo que ocurrió hace cinco años, pero eso la hizo cambiar_ admitió la rubia mayor.

- Se parece mas a su padre_ dijo Kushina.

- Solo alguien que es capaz de pensar como su enemigo será capaz de comprenderlo y saber el método mas eficiente de derrotarle_ dijo Sai.

Todos lo miraron y este solo sonrió inocente. El moreno no había hablado en todo el día y cuando abre la boca, dice la frase perfecta.

- Solo es asi con dos cosas_ dijo Kiba mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasa?_ pregunto Minato.

- Me sale castigo_ dijo el castaño con pesar.

- ¿Castigo?_ pregunto Ino.

- Como dije, Hinata solo es fría cuando se trata de dos cosas: Hiashi y… _ el Inuzuka trago grueso antes de continuar_ cuando tratan de forzarla a hacer algo que no quiere.

- No la forzaste a nada_ dijo Tsunade.

- Es suficiente con la intención para hacerla enojar.

- ¿Le tienes miedo?_ se burlo Sai.

- No sabes… lo que es capaz de hacer. Hiashi la forzó a muchas cosas, asi que cualquiera que intente lo mismo le recuerda en cierto modo a Hiashi y ya vieron como es con el.

El castaño se marcho y cerro la puerta tras de si.

- Se le ve muy mal_ admitió Kushina.

- Se le pasara… Kiba siempre ha sido más fuerte de lo que aparenta_ dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tuviste algo con el?_ pregunto Sai curioso.

La chica lo miro y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

- Fue hace mucho_ dijo Naruto mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?_ pregunto Minato.

- A cualquier lugar, necesito estar solo.

Los presentes lo vieron marchar sin siquiera tratar de detenerlo. De todos, Naruto era el que mas impactado estaba con lo sucedido. _Y eso que aun no sabe toda la verdad, _pensaron Tsunade, Minato y Jiraiya.

Ni siquiera ellos la sabían…

0o0o0o0

Esa noche luego de pasar el resto de la tarde dando vueltas por la ciudad, Naruto llego a casa y la encontró vacía; sobre la mesa de la cocina encontró una breve nota de su prometida:

_Estoy en lo de Temari, termino con su novio y necesita consuelo… no me esperes._

_Sakura._

Leyó la nota solo una vez, la arrugo y la tiro a la basura. Temari, terminaba con algún novio cada par de meses; su carácter tan fuerte chocaba con los chicos en cuestión y siempre la relación terminaba antes de lo esperado. Sakura siempre la "consolaba" con licor y baile en alguna discoteca.

Antes, la situación le molestaba pero esta vez… por primera vez agradecía que se hubiese ido, no quería ver a Sakura, ni siquiera quería saber de ella; en estos momentos solo una persona ocupaba su mente: Hinata.

Lleno una olla con agua, fue a la cocina y la coloco sobre la estufa para que se calentara, mientras buscaba el ramen que comería esa noche. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente caliente preparo el tazón y mientras lo devoraba solo pensaba en la Hyuga, su imagen se le había quedado grabada. Después de estos años su cuerpo seguía reaccionando de la misma forma ante Hinata; aun podía sentir a su "amigo" algo tenso.

¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que había pasado aun pudiese desearla de esa forma? Sin poder evitarlo, recuerdos llegaron a su mente; la suavidad de la piel de la ojiperla, las caricias que habían compartido, los besos y mas que nada, aquellos momentos que compartieron en la cama, sus cuerpos moviéndose al unísono, el éxtasis que compartían cada vez que estaban juntos y el despertar junto a ella, el cabello negroazulado cubriendo la almohada y ella apoyada sobre su pecho.

Recuerdos como esos, lo hacían despertar de vez en cuando durante la noche. No podía mentirse a si mismo de la manera en la que mentía a sus amigos y familiares. Seguía amando a Hinata y ahora que ella ha vuelto es imposible para el casarse con Sakura, al menos no hasta que sepa con exactitud lo sucedido hace cinco años.

0o0o0o0

En casa de TenTen; Hinata vestida con su pijama de pantalón corto y camisa de tirantes, con unos anteojos cubriendo sus ojos perla; se encontraba acostada en el suelo rodeada de papeles, sobre una mesa cercana se encontraban una botella de sake y un par de vasos.

- No tienes que leer todo hoy_ dijo una voz masculina.

La joven, tomo asiento, retiro los anteojos de su cara y miro al moreno que estaba sentado en el sillón que se encontraba junto a ella.

- Sabes como soy Sasu; mientras más rápido acabe, mejor_ dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

- Te sobreesfuerzas_ insistió el Uchiha.

Hinata asintió, porque era algo que no podía negar. Quería acabar todo lo antes posible, dejar todo perfecto para poder volver a casa, a su vida… con su hijo.

- Souichi estará bien. Tómalo con calma o puedes cometer un error y eso no es algo que puedas permitirte.

La peliazulada asintió nuevamente y se levanto del suelo para tomar asiento en el sofá junto al moreno.

- No quiero estar aquí mas tiempo del necesario; pero estas en lo cierto al decir que no puedo cometer errores_ dijo observando los papeles esparcidos en el suelo.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que harás?

La joven rió y se dejo caer en el regazo del chico.

- ¿Dudando de mi?

- Nunca… solo me preocupo_ admitió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Ya estas como Kiba y TenTen, ustedes se preocupan tanto que no es necesario que yo lo haga.

- Hinata…

- Estoy segura_ dijo ella cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor las caricias en su cabello_ Hiashi ha hecho mucho daño y es momento de hacerle sentir en carne propia sus trucos sucios. Si tengo que ganarme el odio de todos en el proceso… lo haré.

Sasuke la miro; allí, con los ojos cerrados, acostada sobre su regazo, relajada; Hinata parecía de nuevo la niña inocente de la que tanto había escuchado pero que hasta el momento no conocía.

- ¿Cómo eras antes de ese día?_ pregunto de pronto.

Ella abrió los ojos y los entrecerró.

- Pensé que no se hablaba sobre ese día_ dijo algo molesta.

- No lo estoy haciendo… solo quiero saber como eras antes de que nos conociéramos.

Hinata dudo. Si bien confiaba plenamente en el Uchiha, le costaba hablar de ciertas cosas… no solo con el, sino con cualquiera que tocase esos temas.

- Yo… era soñadora_ dijo con una sonrisa triste_ siempre buscaba lo bueno en las personas, deseaba ver lo bueno en ellas para asi tener a esas personas cerca y olvidar los maltratos de Hiashi.

- Lo sucedido con Hiashi no es lo que te hizo cambiar tanto ¿cierto?

- No… lo de Hiashi fue el comienzo, pero era capaz de superarlo sin convertirme en esto_ dijo mientras se señalaba a si misma.

- Fue lo de esa noche.

La ojiperla asintió.

- Esa noche, cambio todo y yo… no podía superarlo tan fácilmente_ dijo mientras se levantaba y quedaba sentada dándole la espalda al moreno.

- Todo esta bien ahora_ dijo Sasuke.

- Si, asi es… pero los recuerdos regresan_ dijo mientras su mano acariciaba esa cicatriz que tanto odiaba.

- Deberías hablar con alguien.

Ella se levanto y de nuevo se acostó en el suelo, se coloco los lentes y siguió la lectura. No era necesario que hablara, el solo hecho de que lo ignorara le dejaba claro que la conversación había terminado.

El moreno suspiro y se acostó cuan largo era en el sofá; observo a su amiga trabajar hasta que el sueño lo venció. Hinata al verlo dormido detuvo lo que hacia y fue por mantas para cubrirlo; luego de hacerlo le dio un beso en la frente como solía hacer con Souichi y prosiguió con el trabajo que tenia en mente… el tiempo era un regalo y ella no iba a desperdiciar mas del necesario en Konoha.

* * *

_Hola! Se que me desaparecí la semana pasada y me disculpo por ello pero no tuve tiempo de nada… entre los exámenes, el trabajo y la preparación de mi tesis estoy bastante liada._

_Este capitulo debía contener la conversación entre Hina y Naru pero, como habrán notada este capitulo esta bastante corto. Trabajare en la conversación que todos esperan y se las traeré el próximo fin con un capitulo adicional… asi que el proximo fin publicare dos capítulos, para compensar lo que les debo ^-^_

_Por ahora me despido, tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer y prácticamente el fin de semana se ha acabado T-T sin que haya podido disfrutar tanto como esperaba._

_Los veré el próximo fin._

_Pásenlo bien._

_Cuídense mucho…_

_PD: Disculpen los errores ortograficos que se hayan colado por alli…_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.-

Cuando Sasuke despertó, lo primero que llego a su nariz fue el olor del café recién hecho. Con pereza se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar encontró el desayuno preparado y una taza extra grande de café haciendo compañía al plato; a un lado, sentada cómodamente leyendo el periódico, se encontraba Hinata.

Al verla, Sasuke sonrió. La ojiperla estaba lista para ir a trabajar; vestida con un traje de corte simple que se ajustaba a sus curvas, Hinata se parecía mucho a Tsunade, con solo mirarla pensabas que era una mujer poderosa que no temía a nada y que pocas veces lloraba; pero la gran diferencia entre Hinata y Tsunade era el pasado… Hinata tenía un pasado más tormentoso de lo que las personas podían imaginar.

- ¿Piensas dejar que el café se enfrié?

El tono de reproche que el moreno noto en la voz de la chica lo hizo sonreír. Ella era autoritaria cuando se lo proponía, con ese tono lograba que Souichi hiciera lo que ella quería; aunque como madre, Hinata era justa, cariñosa y amable… solo con Souichi y ciertas personas se daba el lujo de ser asi.

- Sasuke.

El tono no vario, por el contrario se volvió más penetrante.

- No mama, no dejare que se enfrié_ dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

Pero cuando iba a sujetar la silla para tomar asiento, el objeto cayó al suelo. El Uchiha solo miro lo sucedido y luego observo interrogante a Hinata. Ella sonreía de medio lado tras el periódico.

- Eso fue muy infantil.

- Date prisa; me voy en cinco minutos_ dijo ella ignorando el comentario.

Sasuke recogió la silla, la coloco en su lugar, tomo asiento y comenzó a comer.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Naruto?_ pregunto tras un par de bocados.

El silencio duro varios segundos; tras el periódico Hinata suspiro. No había pensado en ello o mas bien, evitaba pensar en ello; sus prioridades eran otras, arreglar los problemas de la empresa Namikaze, devolverla a Tsunade y luego desaparecer, ese era el plan… pero no podía dejar a Naruto en la ignorancia, el no permitiría que lo dejara asi.

- Hinata…

- Hablare con el apenas pueda_ dijo ella doblando el periódico y dejándolo caer junto a la taza de café frente a Sasuke.

El chico enarco la ceja.

- Esta tarde ¿de acuerdo?_ dijo seriamente.

Escucho el bufido que la chica hizo al levantarse.

- Hinata…

- Ya hombre, apenas llegue iré a su oficina y hablare con el; incluso dejare a Tsunade esperando para dedicarle todo mi tiempo a explicarle a Naruto porque me largue sin decirle nada como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa.

- No seas sarcástica_ le reclamo Sasuke.

Hinata suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, una vez allí; se apoyo en el marco y con voz cansada dijo:

- Estoy hablando seriamente; hoy me dedicare a resolver mis asuntos pendientes con Naruto.

- No pareces muy convencida de eso_ dijo el moreno haciéndole dar un brinco pues se encontraba ya a su lado.

La ojiperla sonrió de medio lado y dándole un golpe suave en el hombro dijo:

- No se trata de estar convencida, sabes muy bien que me fastidia hacer cosas que puedo evitar.

Dicho esto se alejo; tomo su cartera, la cual reposaba en una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta de entrada, abrió la puerta y abandono la casa.

- Si, te conozco bien_ susurro Sasuke mientras daba media vuelta, recogía el plato y la taza de la mesa para llevarlos al fregadero y lavarlos… se armaría una buena si se atrevía a dejar los trates sucios.

..-..-..-..-..

Naruto despertó muy temprano esa mañana y se encontró con la novedad de que Sakura aun no volvía, normalmente eso le preocupaba pero desde el día anterior poco le importaba lo que la ojijade hiciera o dejase de hacer, para él simplemente importaba una cosa: Hinata.

_Volver a verla fue algo inesperado, _pensó mientras se dirigía a su oficina. Pero más inesperado fue saber que ella se convertiría en la nueva dueña de la empresa de su familia. Desde que tenia memoria Hinata era una persona bastante tranquila que por ser en extremo bondadosa podía ser manipulada con facilidad o en defecto, uno era capaz de hacerla sentir culpable y con ello uno era capaz de obtener lo que quería de ella… Eso era algo que el siempre le reclamo, intento durante años hacerla cambiar eso para que no sufriera de mas, pero fue imposible.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Vine a buscar mi dinero_

Aunque al parecer había cambiado mucho con los años. El tono frió que había usado para dirigirse a Hiashi le habría helado la sangre a cualquiera, pero de seguro al Hyuga no le había afectado mas allá de una sorpresa. Nadie pensaría jamás que Hinata Hyuga seria capaz de hablar asi a alguien, mucho menos a su padre a quien ella temía más que a nadie.

_- Lo siento pero la chiquilla estupida que bajaba la mirada cuando gritabas y golpeabas lo que sea que estuviese cerca desapareció hace mucho_.

El rubio suspiro, aun acostado en su cama recordaba lo sucedido en aquella reunión del día anterior. Honestamente, no podía decir que le gustase el tono frió que Hinata había usado pero tampoco es que le disgustara mucho que lo usara con Hiashi.

- El siempre la maltrato, ella nunca hacia lo suficiente para complacerlo…

_- ¿Qué tal tu hijo?_

El recuerdo de esa frase hizo que el ojiazul se levantara de pronto ¿Un hijo? ¿Hinata tenia un hijo? ¿Con quien? ¿Desde cuando?

_- ¿Jugando sucio Hiashi?... Mi hijo esta bien, no gracias a ti por supuesto… asi que te daré un consejo. Si metes a mi hijo en esto vas a desear no haber nacido y no te lo tomes a juego porque no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer…_

- Hinata tiene un hijo_ dijo el rubio levantándose de la cama lentamente, para caminar hasta la ventana, correr la cortina y quedarse viendo la calle con la mirada perdida.

No había querido darle mucha importancia a esa frase. Que la ojiperla tuviera un hijo le dolía; le dolía sobremanera saber que ella había seguido con su vida, que hubiese encontrado otro hombre luego de abandonarlo y le hubiese dado un hijo… todo eso mientras el estuvo sufriendo por su partida durante los primeros años y aun cuando comenzó una relación con Sakura se sentía en cierta forma culpable por estar con otra.

- Pero has vuelto Hinata_ dijo en un susurro_ es hora de que expliques ciertas cosas y acabar con los nuestro de una vez… debo dejarte ir, pero primero te sacara todo lo que necesito saber.

Con decisión, Naruto se dirigió al cuarto de baño; tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió y salio de la habitación. Hoy seria un día muy importante, al llegar a la empresa lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar a su abuela y sacarle toda la información que tuviese sobre la ojiperla, Tsunade debía tener un método para localizarla y el pensaba obtener esa información.

Salio de la casa sin desayunar siquiera; se dirigió a su auto, subió en el, lo encendió y a toda prisa se dirigió a la empresa. Miro su reloj y vio que eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana; se había tardado mas de lo esperado en salir, su abuela estaría molesta por el retraso, pero eso no importaba mucho ¿o si? Hinata era la dueña de la empresa ahora… _Tal vez, use incluso la oficina de la baa-chan; _pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Entonces todo será más fácil de lo que pensé.

Al llegar a la empresa, subió de inmediato a la oficina que Tsunade solía utilizar y que era posible que Hinata ocupase a partir de ese día. Paso con tanta prisa frente al escritorio de la secretaria de su abuela que no noto que Hinata estaba sentada allí.

- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?

La voz lo hizo detenerse y lo hizo tan bruscamente que estuvo cerca de tropezar con la alfombra y caer.

Hinata lo miro y rió con diversión. Había cosas que no cambiaban y al parecer la habilidad que el rubio tenia para no ver nada más allá de su objetivo cuando estaba enojado era una de ellas.

- Mira que pasar frente a mí y no verme… eso es poco habitual, tomando en consideración que probablemente me buscas a mi_ dijo con un tono de reproche.

Naruto, tras recuperar el equilibrio giro y quedo frente a ella, mirándola seriamente, señalo la oficina de Tsunade, ella entendería lo que significaba el gesto; debían hablar y mientras mas pronto lo hicieran mucho mejor para todos.

Pero la ojiperla tras levantarse de la silla que ocupaba no se dirigió a la oficina de la rubia; por el contrario camino lentamente hacia el ascensor.

- ¿A dónde vas?_ pregunto el ojiazul con tono rudo.

- Tsunade debe concentrarse en los papeles que le traje asi que lo mejor es ir a tu oficina.

El ascensor llego en ese instante y ella entro. Marco un piso y se quedo mirándolo interrogante.

- ¿Vas a subir o iras por las escaleras?

El rubio la miro y al hacerlo noto que aun cuando físicamente el cambio no fuese muy grande, el porte de Hinata había cambiado; estaba mas alta, con mayor seguridad en si misma. El repiqueteo de unos tacones lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- No tengo todo el día para esperarte, de seguro otros querrán usar el ascensor; asi que cuando te decidas a caminar usa las escaleras… te espero en tu oficina_ dicho esto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

¿Hinata lo había dejado allí? Muy bien, de cierta forma ella tenía razón en cuando al uso del ascensor, muchos estarían esperando por el aparato en alguno de los pisos del edificio.

- Yo que tu me iría con cuidado_ dijo una voz tras el.

Al girar el rubio encontró a su abuela y a Sasuke mirándolo desde la puerta del despacho de la rubia.

- ¿Y tu que sabes?_ le pregunto rudamente a Sasuke que era quien había hablado.

- Se mucho mas que tu dobe; por eso te advierto que vayas con cuidado… no pidas mas de lo que ella este dispuesta a darte.

No fue la frase sino el tono que el moreno utilizo al decirlo, lo que hizo enojar a Naruto ¿acaso Sasuke tenia algo con Hinata? ¿Era él el padre del hijo de la ojiperla? Si era asi, se sentiría traicionado; el Uchiha era casi su hermano y conocía lo mucho que el había sufrido luego de la partida de la Hyuga.

- Deberías ir a hablar con ella_ intervino Tsunade.

Guardando silencio el rubio dio media vuelta, se dirigió al ascensor y lo llamo. Tras unos segundos el aparato llego, subió y con rapidez bajo. Ya había perdido tiempo valioso y no podía seguir dándose ese lujo… debía saber la verdad; no, mejor dicho: necesitaba saber la verdad.

Sasuke y Tsunade lo vieron marchar.

- ¿de donde conoces realmente a Hinata, Sasuke?

El moreno no despego la mirada del ascensor.

- Eso no importa.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta e ingreso de nuevo al despacho. Sabia que el mismo había hecho que Hinata hablara con Naruto, pero aun asi le preocupaba lo que la ojiperla dijera o más bien, lo que no dijera.

- No hagas ninguna tontería_ susurro para que Tsunade no lo escuchara_ a veces decir la verdad es mejor.

* * *

_Hola! Se que prometí dos capítulos para el fin de semana pasado pero no he podido cumplir y me disculpo enormemente. Me estoy esforzando para adelantar esta historia lo mas posible ahora que he tenido un día de descanso… asi que por un tiempo espero no volver a atrasarme._

_Espero que este capitulo les guste. Mañana les traeré la conversación que tanto esperan, la cual ya esta escrita._

_Nos vemos mañana, pásenlo bien._

_Matta ne!_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.-

Hinata miro la oficina de Naruto con detenimiento. Sabia que el rubio tardaría un par de minutos ne reunirse con ella asi que se tomo la libertar de estudiar el lugar donde el ojiazul pasaba sus días.

La oficina no era demasiado grande, las paredes estaban pintadas con un color crema y se podían ver cuadros colgando en ellas, Naruto nunca fue un gran aficionado al arte pero cuando veía algo que le gustaba se empeñaba en conseguirlo. Casi todos los cuadros que ocupaban las paredes eran medianos y mostraban paisajes de distintas partes de la ciudad, en su mayoría parques y bosques; pero el cuadro mas grande, que se encontraba colgado detrás del escritorio era un paisaje que le acelero el corazón; era la playa a la que habían ido hacia muchos años, la playa donde el se había declarado.

Temiendo que los recuerdos la atacaran desvió la mirada y la poso en el escritorio. Había fotografías de todos los Namikaze y una del rubio acompañado por Sakura; esta la tomo y la estudio con detalle; se les veía felices y al mismo tiempo se podía notar que estaban inconformes, cosa que la hizo sonreír de medio lado. Las personas tenían la mala costumbre de ser insatisfechas, no se conformaban y buscaban siempre mas de lo que podían tener… _estupidos, no valoran la vida, _pensó mientras colocaba la foto de nuevo en su lugar.

El resto de la oficina era bastante típico. Papeles regados en el escritorio, un archivo con papeles encima de el, un par de sillones para invitados y un sofá en el que seguro el rubio se echaba una siesta de vez en cuando. La oficina era fácil de identificar, era de Naruto porque el estaba en cada cosa, en cada detalle podías sentir la energía del rubio llenando el lugar.

- En definitiva hay cosas que no cambian_ dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

- Jamás pensé que te vería sentada en mi oficina_ dijo el rubio desde la puerta.

Hinata no giro, en cambio suspiro pesadamente. Ella tampoco lo esperaba, pero la vida tenía un modo gracioso de ser.

- Debes aprender a no dar nada por sentado Naruto.

El rubio entro en la oficina y cerro la puerta tras el, le paso seguro y se dirigió a su asiento. Al sentarse dedico varios segundos a observar a la mujer frente a el; aunque la ojiperla estuviese sentada, podía sentir ese cambio que noto en al ascensor… el porte no era el mismo, ya no se escondía.

- Ha pasado tiempo, Hinata.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No el suficiente.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

_Directo al punto, como siempre; _pensó la joven. ¿Debía ser honesta? O ¿Mentir para que el la odiara y se casara con Sakura? En ninguna de las opciones salía bien parada.

- Estaba embarazada_ dijo con sinceridad.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con asombro.

- ¿Embarazada?... ¿de mi?

La ojiperla rodó los ojos. El rubio podía ser bastante lento cuando se lo proponía.

- Tomando en consideración que solo me acostaba contigo en esa época, no creo que lo estuviese de nadie más.

_Estaba embarazada… Estaba embarazada… Estaba embarazada; _la frase se repitió durante varios segundos que parecieron minutos e incluso horas.

- ¿Tengo un hijo?_ dijo con cierta alegría.

Hinata lo miro y vio el brillo que apareció en sus ojos al comprender lo que le había dicho. Estaba más feliz de lo que ella esperaba.

- Si Naruto; tienes un hijo.

Era padre. Saber eso hizo que el rubio se sintiera más feliz de lo que había estado nunca.

- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es?_ pregunto interesado.

Hinata saco una fotografía de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la dejo sobre la mesa. El rubio la tomo y se encontró con un pequeño de cabello negro azulado como el de Hinata y de ojos azules como los suyos. En la fotografía el niño estaba sujetando un oso de peluche fuertemente contra su pecho y sonreía ampliamente a la cámara.

- Su nombre es Souichi, tiene cuatro años, el nueve de noviembre cumplirá cinco.

Naruto levanto la mirada y Hinata pudo ver unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Verlo destrozado de esa forma la lastimo sobremanera.

- Hiashi siempre quiso hacerse con la empresa de tu familia. Si tu y yo seguíamos juntos eso le dificultaría cumplir su objetivo, por eso siempre trato de hacer que me separara de ti, pero en ese tiempo no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ganar, asi que luche… cuando supo que estaba embarazada me dio dos opciones: abortaba o te abandonaba. Souichi aun no era un bebe como tal pero ya lo amaba_ dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos_ no podía abortar, no era una opción.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_ dijo con voz enojada el ojiazul.

La ojiperla suspiro. Sabia que una vez comenzara a hablar debería responder todas las preguntas que surgieran pero detestaba esta situación.

- Estabas tan feliz de comenzar a formar parte de la empresa, casi no nos veíamos porque todo tu tiempo lo dedicabas a conocer el negocio y ganarte la confianza de tu familia, en especial de Tsunade y tu padre. No fui capaz de crear una discordia entre Hiashi y tu familia que te impidiera lograr tu sueño…

- No estuvo bien_ dijo el levantándose de pronto y golpeando el escritorio con las manos_ ¡No tenias derecho a negarme a mi hijo!

El silencio cayo sobre ellos y se mantuvo durante varios segundos.

- No, no tenia derecho pero aun asi lo hice… puedes gritar y odiarme por eso, pero nada cambiara_ dijo ella sin inmutarse por el tono que el ojiazul había utilizado.

- ¿Sabes que te lo puedo quitar?_ amenazo el Namikaze.

- Atrévete siquiera a intentarlo_ contesto ella.

Se miraron directamente y Naruto lo supo; no importaba lo que Hinata había hecho, se había ido y había tenido un hijo de el, estuvo sola y salio adelante, se mantuvo lejos hasta que fue momento de volver y ahora estaba aquí enfrentando lo que había hecho, pudo haberle mentido pero no lo hizo, se sentó frente a el y hablo honestamente.

- Puedes conocerlo_ dijo la ojiperla_ el sabe quien eres, no le oculte nada sobre ustedes.

- ¿de verdad?

- He cometido errores en mi vida pero no soy tan despiadada como para mentir a un niño sobre su familia.

- ¿Dónde esta ahora?

- Con TenTen en un lugar seguro.

- ¿Lugar seguro?

Hinata se levanto y se apoyo en el escritorio quedando a centímetros de la cara del rubio.

- Souichi es todo para mí; lo escondí para que Hiashi no intentara usarlo como ficha en esta pelea personal que tenemos.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Esta a salvo; cuando esto termine podrás conocerlo… le encantara verlos a todos_ dijo alejándose para tomar asiento de nuevo.

Naruto hizo lo mismo. Había algo que le hacia sentir miedo, no sabia que ni porque pero en su pecho existía un sentimiento de incertidumbre.

- ¿de donde conoces a Sasuke?

La chica rodó los ojos fastidiada.

- Eso es irrelevante…

- No para mí.

- Llego un día al lugar donde vivo, iba a una reunión con mi jefe.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. La historia concordaba con lo dicho por Sasuke asi que en teoría podía despreocuparse pero no era capaz de creer esa historia.

- ¿quiero la verdad?

- No sabes que hacer con la verdad... asi que será mejor que te conformes con lo que te estoy diciendo.

_No pidas mas de lo que ella este dispuesta a darte._

Eso había dicho Sasuke pero el no quería conformarse; sin embargo tenia claro que no era el momento de presionar con el tema. En su lugar, suspiro y se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón.

- ¿Esto donde nos deja?_ pregunto con voz serena.

Hinata levanto una ceja en señal de no comprender la pregunta.

- ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

- Estoy aquí para recuperar tu empresa de la ruina, al hacerlo te la daré… tu, bueno hasta donde se te casaras con Sakura en menos de dos semanas_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ no veo el sentido de tu pregunta.

- ¿Me amas?

La pregunta le sorprendió y el rubio lo noto.

- El amor es cosa de tontos Naruto…

- Esa no es la respuesta que estoy buscando y lo sabes.

Se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos, estudiándose mutuamente.

- Yo solo amo a Souichi_ dicho esto se levanto_ además tu seguiste con tu vida ¿no es asi?

- Puedo dejarla por ti_ dijo Naruto completamente serio.

La ojiperla suspiro y lo miro con ternura.

- No lo hagas… no merezco eso. Si dejas a Sakura hazlo por ti no por otros.

- Mi familia cree que viene tras mi dinero_ admitió.

- Sakura siempre ha querido más de lo que tiene, tú debes conocer esa faceta suya mejor que nadie_ le reprocho.

El se encogió de hombros.

- Si le pediste que fuese tu esposa fue por algo.

_Porque no estabas aquí_; pensó Naruto.

- No estoy seguro de querer seguir con esa boda.

Hinata rodeo el escritorio y le acaricio el cabello como hace con Souichi.

- ¿Eso lo pensabas antes de verme de nuevo? O ¿lo pensaste luego de verme?

El rubio la miro a los ojos pero no dijo nada. Luego de verla admitió que el matrimonio con Sakura era mala idea pero lo pensaba desde antes ¿hacia eso alguna diferencia?

- No lo se ¿tu que piensas? ¿Hace alguna diferencia?

- Yo…

La ojiperla rió.

- Puedo verlo en tus ojos… son los mismos ojos que Souichi pone cuando esta confundido, es increíble lo que un niño de cuatro años puede pensar pero no debería sorprenderme, después de todos es tu hijo_ dicho esto se alejo del joven y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Hinata…

- No pienses en nadie mas que en ti al momento de tomar una decisión Naruto; puede sonar egoísta pero solo asi evitas sufrir mas de lo necesario .

* * *

_Aquí esta el capitulo que quedaba pendiente de la semana pasada. El correspondiente al fin de semana que paso, espero publicarlo el sábado y el domingo actualizare el correspondiente a este fin de semana... con eso me pondré al día n.n_

_¿Qué les ha parecido la conversación? ¿Les ha complacido? Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, los veré el fin de semana con los nuevos capítulos._

_Pásenlo bonito._

_Matta ne!_

_PD: si hay errores me disculpo…_


End file.
